The Legend of the Spider-Man
by Musikman50
Summary: The world is divided and only Peter Parker, the son of a dead king, can bring about peace. Marvel, DC, Dynamite Entertainment, and the Legend of Queen Opala. My largest Spider-Man harem to date.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is a new story that I promised I would make and well here it is. The first time I came up with the idea for this story it was that Peter would be adopted by Magneto and raised as with his children. I soon scrapped the idea but kept a few things from that idea. I ended up thinking of other things as well before I finally came to reasonable story idea.

In this story, Peter will go on a journey to rebuild his kingdom. Along the way he will face off against great threats, create friendships with others, and become the legend that he will become. Also, just like in _**A Spider in Egypt**_ , no beastiality. I will have a few furries in this story however. Hope you all enjoy!

 _Peter's Harem will have: Jean Grey, Scarlet Witch, Storm, Psylocke, Silver Sable, Invisible Woman, Adriana Soria, Queen Hippolyta, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Starfire, Zatanna Zatara, Vixen, Shayera Hol, Red Sonja, Vampirella, Sheena, Pantha, Queen Opala, Osira, Lady Farah, Gabrielle, Illumi, Beatrix, Bal'Rana, Layla the Mare, and Black Dame._

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters seen and used in this story are all owned by Marvel, DC, Dynamite Entertainment, and Gabeworks respectively.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything Part 1**_

A single being, with a large bald head and large eyes, was on the moon as he looked at the Earth. This being wore a white toga with a large blue cape with sandals on. Soon enough the being began to speak. " _I am Uatu the Watcher_ ", Uatu said. " _It is my duty to watch over the various worlds in the multiverse. I have been tasked with chronicling the events of this world and showing you the story of a young spider who grew to become a legend_ ".

With that, Uatu teleported away as the Earth came into full view. Soon enough, Uatu spoke again as we take a look into the past.

 _For decades on this Earth there have been wars fought by the inhabitants. Wars were fought over land, domination, and for power. It was a nonstop battle between the humans who were born there, the invaders who thought they owned the Earth, and those who came there to escape. One day, a single man stood in between them all with a warning that something far worse was coming. He pleaded that they stop their fighting with each other to focus on something the real problem. However, no one would believe him and thought of him as a mad man._

 _As it turned, the so called mad man was not wrong at all as a new invader arrived to attack with his army. He was a powerful being that wanted to rule Earth. This invaders name was **Darkseid**. As it seemed all hope was lost, the man appeared and led a group of heroes to stop the tyrant. Through them the world had united for against not themselves but against a foe they couldn't defeat alone. With their respective leaders aiding them, Darkseid was defeated and the world was saved. It wasn't without it's casualties however..._

In the destroyed remains of the Spider kingdom, called Arachnea, a man with gruff sideburns and almost wolf life hair walked through a large destroyed kingdom as he made his way to a man on the ground who was bleeding. The man on the ground looked up to see the man walking towards him and smiled. "Logan, hey buddy".

"Don't talk Richard", Logan said as he tried to help him. "Look I'm gonna help you out". Logan tried to pick Richard up but Richard groaned in pain.

"Agh! Logan stop, you know I'm not gonna make it", Richard said.

"Don't talk like that you idiot I'm going to save you!" Logan said.

"Logan, it's alright. I accept what's happening to me besides I'll get to be with Mary soon", Richard said. This caused Logan to set him back down on the ground. "Before I go, I need you to promise me something Logan".

"Anything", Logan said as he held on to Richard's hand.

"I need you to look after Peter for me", Richard said. "Guide him, train him, and help him understand what he is. This village will rebuild but he has to be a strong ruler to do so. Promise me you'll look after him".

"I promise", Logan said.

"Thank you Logan, t-thank y-you...", Richard drifted. Soon enough, his eyes closed and Richard was gone. Logan gently placed Richard's hand down before he picked him up and buried him. Soon after, Logan got up and walked into the palace where he found the five year old boy sleeping. Logan picked up the child gently before walking off.

Logan walked holding the boy before he was saw a few people walking towards him. One man was wearing a helmet on his head while another was a bald man in a wheelchair. The others were a Greek woman wearing gold armor and a gold crown, an Egyptian man and woman, and a man wearing black suit with a panther like aesthetic. They were Erik Lensharr, Charles Xavier, Queen Hippolyta, Egyptian Pharaoh Nasir and his wife Farah, and King T'Chaka respectively.

They went to Logan just as Logan spoke. "Charles, Erik, Richard didn't make it". This statement caused them all to gasp in shock.

"Of all the people we'd hoped would still be alive..." Erik began with a hint of sadness.

"I know the feeling old friend", Charles said.

"Richard asked me to take care of Peter", Logan said.

"It would be for the best ", Hippolyta said. "Most of their people fled when Darkseid's forces came here leading to the village being destroyed in the attack. There were no other survivors for those that stayed in the village during the attack".

"Then I hope wherever the other survivors are that they are alright", Farah said with everyone else nodding in agreement.

"Logan, you might need this then", Nasir said as he gave Logan a box. "Richard gaze that to me for safe keeping. It must contain something really important if he wanted to make sure Darkseid never found it. Give this to Peter when he comes of age".

"Of course", Logan said.

"With this war over what will this mean for us?" T'Chaka asks.

"We will need to organize a council meeting between our nations at a specific location to come to an agreement", Charles said. "What we need is to make sure threats like Darkseid never catch us off guard again. More importantly, we should also inform other countries and kingdoms about this as well".

"Agreed", everyone said in unison.

"Then we had better get going", Erik said. With that, the leaders began to leave with Logan, Erik, and Charles. Hippolyta returned to what remains of her Amazon sisters while Nasir and Farah returned to there two daughters. Logan walked with Charles and Erik as he looked at the child as he slept. Logan closed his eyes before opening them again as he continued walking with his friends.

 _And so a new tale will be made as a young man will face threats, forge bonds, and become... a legend!_

 _ **THE LEGEND OF THE SPIDER-MAN**_

 _ **-12 Years Later-**_

It had been twelve years since that day and right now we journey to the island of Utopia, the island city of mutants and mutates. There is a tall building on the island where the ruler of Utopia, Erik, resides. He sat in his chair as he was looking through paper work. At that moment, Charles and two women appeared. The first woman had green had and wore green clothing while the other woman had blue skin with yellow eyes and red hair. Erik looked at them before putting down the papers and walked towards them.

"Charles, Lorna, Raven, it's good to see you all have returned", Erik said. At this Lorna walked over to him and hugged him with a bright smile.

"It's good to see you too father", Lorna said.

"I take it the mission was a success?" Erik said.

"It was", Raven said. "We found the mutants as they were being chased by an angry mob. We were able to convince them to come with us".

"Their names are Lori Baumgartner and Lana Baumgartner. They are a mother daughter duo with powers to generate explosions. They call themselves the Bombshells. Either way, they are currently with Dr. McCoy getting checked over for injuries", Lorna added.

"It seems that the Cerebro device works very well, huh?" Erik said.

"Of course it does because I told you it would, Erik", Charles teased with smile.

"Yes, yes, I know", Erik said.

"So tell us how have the others been since we've been gone?" Raven asked.

"So far everything has been alright. Right now Logan is out in the courtyard training the students", Erik said.

"Why is he training them outside instead of the danger room?" Charles asked.

"He said he felt like it was appropriate to get them outside every once in a while to train", Erik said. "While I would normally disagree with him, I admit this is a good change of pace. I say we go see how everyone is doing"

"Sure, I want to see how Rogue and Kurt are doing", Raven said. "Besides we should show our newest allies what goes on here". With that the group decided to leave the room.

"What about your paperwork?" Charles asked.

"It'll be fine. I'll just hold it off until tomorrow", Erik said as they left the room.

 _ **-Courtyard-**_

In the courtyard, were a group of teenagers sparring with each in hand to hand combat. Out of all of the teens present there were two teens that were sparring better than the rest. The first teen had brown hair and had a visor over his red-eyes. The young man wore and blue short-sleeved shirt with black pants and black shoes.

The other teen also had brown hair and blue eyes, wore a black and red shirt with black pants, and black shoes. Interesting thing about this teen was that he had a spider symbol tattooed on his back.

Logan watched on as the two teens continued sparring and showing they had great skill when the teen with the visor was flipped on to the ground. To the teen's credit he was able to extend his arm and balance himself upright again. "Come on Scott you can do better than that", the other teen teased.

"Just wait I'll show you just how much better I am than you", Scott said as he ran towards Peter to continue the fight. Peter was able to block a series punches before grabbing his arm from an incoming punch to try and slam him down on to the ground.

Scott was able to reverse that and landed on his feet before attempting to kick the side of Peter's head. Peter ducked went for a quick jab to the stomach but was cut off when he was kicked in the face when Scott back flipped away.

Peter staggered for a bit but regained himself when Scott came back to kick him again. Peter blocked his attack again and went for his own kick to the face.

Logan watched on the teens continued until he noticed that Charles, Erik, Lorna, and Raven were approaching with two women he didn't know. "Charles, Erik, ladies, how are things going?"

"Just fine for now", Raven said. "After these two are finished we have a special announcement to make".

"Got ya", Logan said.

"I must say Peter and Scott are equal in terms of skill", Charles surveyed.

"Indeed they are", Logan said.

"Wait I thought you said we would be in a safe area?" Lana asked.

"Lana they said they would help us defend ourselves", Lori said.

"Your mother is correct. What we do here is make sure that everyone here learns to control their gifts. On the off chance that someone is able to disable your abilities we can make sure that you can defend yourselves", Charles said.

The adults, Lori & Lana, and Logan watched as the two teens continued punching, kicking, and avoiding at each other's attacks. The match ended when Peter leg-swiped Scott and sent him falling back on to the ground. Scott groaned as Peter walked over to him as he was sitting himself up. Peter held his hand out with a smile on his face with Scott smiling as he took Peter's hand.

"I got you again Scott", Peter said.

Scott frowned before smiling again. "Yeah you did but understand this. I'm going to get stronger to beat you one day, Peter", Scott said.

"You're welcome to do so anytime buddy", Peter said as the two bumped fists. Logan started walking towards them with a small smile.

"Alright you two, Webs you did good, you too Slim", Logan said.

"Must you always call me that?" Scott asked a little put off by the nickname Logan gave him.

"You already know the answer to that", Logan said with a smirk. Soon after, Logan turned to the other students. "Everyone listen up! We have a special announcement so listen up!" Everyone's attention went towards the people in front as they all stopped sparring with each other.

"Everyone we have two new members for Utopia", Charles said. Soon enough, the mother and daughter duo walked up to everyone present. "This Lori Baumgartner and her daughter Lana Baumgartner. They will be living here with the rest of us so remember to treat them with the same level of respect as they would to you".

"Can you two do?" Scott asked.

"We can make explosions happen", Lori said.

"Really? Sweet!"

"Alright everyone you've all have been training hard enough. Go ahead and relax for the rest of the day", Logan said. With that everyone started heading in various directions. Peter was headed to his place when he was blinded by two hands from behind.

"Guess who", the voice in a sing along tone.

"Kitty Pryde?" Peter asked.

"Nope".

"Rogue?" Peter asked

"Wrong answer!"

"Emma Frost?" Peter asked with a knowing smile.

"You know very well I"m not Emma", voice said.

"I know it's you Jean", Peter said as he turned around to see the beautiful redhead Jean Grey.

"So what are you doing later?" Jean asked.

"Honestly, I'm thinking of going home to getting a bath and then cook dinner", Peter said. "You want to come over come over for dinner?"

"Of course", Jean said. "I absolutely love your cooking".

"Alright then come with me then", Peter said. Unbeknownst to Peter and Jean three other girls were watching what they were doing.

Elsewhere with Erik, he was about to leave he was met by a blue furred man with claws, sharp teeth, and only wearing shorts. This was Hank McCoy, better known around Utopia as Beast. "Erik I need you to come with me", Hank said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Erik asked.

"No problem but it is something important. We got a message sent from Wakanda", Hank said.

"Lead the way", Erik said.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Somewhere in another area, five hundred miles away from Utopia, a man stood in the remains of Arachnea. As she stood there with her eyes closed she waved her right hand around before her hand glew and golden hue. Soon enough she smiled.

"There you are, my prince", the woman said.

* * *

 **with Erik**

Hank and Erik were in the laboratory where they went to the computer where the message was sent to. Erik went to the computer and pressed a button that played the message.

 _Lord Magnus, this is King T'Chaka calling to let you know that the next council meeting will be nine weeks from now. I have also called to let you know that the meeting will be held in Utopia. Please remember and see you then._

"Great", Erik said. "Why can't we have a council meeting in Themyscira instead?"

"Because Queen Hippolyta doesn't trust her sisters to not attack any male on sight", Hank said.

"Of course", Erik said.

"Also I hear that Nasir's second daughter has claimed the throne after his death", Hank said.

"What about his first born daughter?"

"Rumor has it she tried to kill her sister and was banished from Egypt as punishment. Either way this will her her first council meeting with the other leaders", Hank said. "We need to let the others know what will be happening days from now".

"Agreed", Erik said.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

250 miles away from the Island of Utopia, on the mainland, was a facility where men in suits were crafting weapons. This was the terrorist group known the Purifiers led by William Stryker. These men have one goal and that is to kill mutants and mutates on sight, regardless of what they were. Men, women, children, elderly, or teenagers, they didn't care. If you were a mutant, they hated you and wanted to kill you.

"Today my brothers and sisters we finally wipe the mutant plague from the face of the Earth!" Stryker said. This caused everyone who was present to cheer. "Follow me my brothers and sisters as we go towards Utopia!"

With that Stryker and his allies got inside of their vehicles and began to ride off to Utopia. Funny thing about, the vehicles was painted with one word on it: _Stark Industries_.

 ** _Next time the Purifiers attack Utopia and get a wake up call._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spawn Hades** : Kinda sorta. Think Secret Wars 2015 doing a fusion dance with the world of Naruto, pre 4th Ninja War. Arachnea won't become New York or New Arachnea (besides there already is a New York). All Peter will do is rebuild. Scott isn't going to be a villain. I've made enough stories where he is a bad guy, completely evil, or a cheater. I think for once I'm going to make him a respectable and cool character like he should be in the comics.

 **Cabrera1234** : Of course he will although he won't be alone. When he finds out what his weapons are being used for and who was selling his weapons he will definitely get involved. He'll also do something else for the people of Utopia and Peter as well.

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters seen and used in this story are all owned by Marvel, DC, Dynamite Entertainment, and Gabeworks respectively.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: The Beginning of Everything Part 2**_

It had been three and a half hours since the Purifiers left the mainland to head towards Utopia. Right now they are riding on boats with a lot of people armed with weapons. Soon enough, one of the men called to the other ships over the radio. "Reverend Stryker we see the island", the man said.

"Alright then, let's stop here", Stryker said causing all the ships to lose there power and float on the water. "There Lord Magnus can't sense our metal ships if we don't ride on to the beaches. We have the element of surprise right now. Enter into the pods and we'll blast ourselves on to".

The men exactly what Stryker told them as they entered into the pods. After a while the men were blasted off from the ships. Stryker was also blasted from a ship after some of the men landed on the island.

The moment Stryker got onto the island, he exited his pod and stood with the other men and women there. He turned to face them and spoke. "Alright everyone here's plan. Once we get to the city, we take out the telepath and Lord Magnus before they catch on to what we are doing. Kill anyone or anything that has powers. I don't care if it's a man, woman, or child".

With that the men began to walk into the forests. Unbeknownst to them, there were devices that were placed in the trees that began blinking red.

* * *

 **with Erik**

Erik and the other officials were in Hank's lab where Erik informed them of the message King T'Chaka sent them. Everyone was shocked that they would have a meeting here on Utopia. This would be the first time that the kings and queens of other countries would be coming to Utopia.

"Why again is it that the meeting has be held here?" Raven asked.

"Two reasons why. The first reason is because the ruler of where the previous meeting was held had the right to choose where the next meeting will be held", Charles said.

"The other reason is because..." Erik sighed at this, "...I made a foolish decision to say that T'Chaka would not have the meeting in Wakanda. He made the decision to volunteer to have the next in Wakanda just to rub it in my face".

"So he chose Utopia just to piss you off?" Lorna asked.

"Not necessarily", Logan spoke. "He probably hand picked Utopia thinking it could be a good idea for us to see that not everyone hates us and that they genuinely want to help".

"That still remains to be seen", Erik said.

"What about Richard? Wasn't he a nice person towards us?" Charles asked with a small smirk. At this Erik pouted slightly while others chuckled before the room flashed red. Logan shot out of his seat and glared.

"Looks like someone's lookin' to start trouble", Logan said when something happened.

 ** _SNIKT_**

In an instant, three sharp blades came from the knuckles of Logan's fist. Logan made his way to door before turning to others. "Alert everyone that we have intruders", Logan said.

"Already on it", Hank said. As Logan left the room, Hank pressed a button. While he did that the other members exited the room.

* * *

 **with Peter**

It had been two hours since Peter and Jean got to his apartment where they were cooking dinner. The moment Peter got there he quickly went to go take a shower. Once Peter was dressed and headed downstairs, he and Jean began cooking.

The apartment that Peter has been living in was given to him by Logan when he was eleven. Logan gave it to him as a way to give Peter a place to stay to stay away from the others. This made the other kids jealous that Peter could live alone without an adult present. Despite this Logan gave Peter responsibilities to take care of the apartment. This doesn't stop Logan however from coming in and eating up Peter's food.

The two were currently making a cheese broccoli soup with Peter grading cheese. As they were cooking, Jean spoke. "So Peter can you tell me why you have so many books about circles?"

"Those are books that explain alchemy", Peter said. "Logan gave me those books to read saying that it could me some ideas. He also said that my father was proficient in alchemy".

"Really now? I thought Logan said that spider people were enhanced with magic?" Jean asked.

"Apparently we are but we also delve into the territory of science", Peter said. "But enough about me, let's talk about you. I see and Emma are getting along".

Jean scowled at the mentioning of Emma Frost. "If by getting along you mean trying not to kill each other than yeah we are", Jean said.

"Why are you two so mean to each other? If my memory serves me correctly you two used to be best friends", Peter said.

"Yeah but that was until she started being stuck up and tried to steal someone else's boyfriend", Jean said. "That's why it makes me happy to say that my boobs are bigger than hers".

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that", Peter said.

"What you don't agree?"

"Jean we're suppose to be cooking", Peter said slightly uncomfortable. A trickle of blood came from his nose but he was trying to make sure it didn't get on the food.

Jean smirked at this as she scooted over to him. "Oh come on Peter, you know for a fact that they're bigger. Come on look at them! Tell me they're bigger than hers! You know they are", Jean pressed on as she pressed her breasts on Peter.

"Jean come on can't we just-" Peter was cut off by a knock on the door. This alerted the two as Jean got off of Peter immediately. Peter made his way to the door and opened it to reveal three other girls. "Hey Betsy, Ororo, Wanda, what's going on?"

"Hello Peter, we just came by to see how you were doing", Betsy said as she and the other walked into his house.

"We hope you understand", Wanda said.

"Oh it's no problem at all", Peter said. "I was just about to make dinner. I have more than enough food to make you all something, would you like to stick around?"

"We would love to Peter, thank you", Ororo said. "That's not a problem right Jean?"

"Oh no none at all", Jean said with a fake smile before sending all three girls a telepathic message. _'What the hell are you three doing here?'_

 _'What do you think? We're here to make sure you don't get ahead of us'_ , Betsy responded.

 _'Exactly, we agreed to take turns trying to get close to him and you go and try to rub you chest on him?!'_ Wanda asked.

 _'We agreed no sexual activities until after he turned eighteen'_ , Ororo said.

 _'You all can't talk considering that you all tried to do a few times before'_ , Jean countered. _'Although, there is something on my mind'_. "Hey Peter, I have a question".

"Shoot", Peter said.

"What are you going to do for your birthday?" Jean said. This had all the girls wondering the same thing and they all turned to Peter. Peter himself tried to think of something but nothing came to mind.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do", Peter said. "I've thinking of maybe leaving Utopia but I've also been thinking about staying here. I'm kinda conflicted".

"Well, if you want we can-" Jean was cut off when a beep sounded with Peter's apartment flashing with red lights. "What's this?"

"Someone's on the island when they shouldn't be", Peter said. "We better get going". Peter turned the stove off and made sure everything put away before leaving with the girls.

 _ **-Outside-**_

Peter, Jean, Betsy, Wanda, and Ororo all made it outside where they saw people scurrying around. Charles was standing there guiding people to get to safety.

"There you are kid", Logan said as he walked up to Peter. "We need to get ready. We've got purifiers on the way and we need to cut them off".

"Right, on it", Peter said.

"You all better come with just, in case", Logan said to the girls. The girls nodded before walking with Logan and Peter. "By the way kid, looks like you security system actually works".

"Well I don't mean to toot my own horn but I told you it would work", Peter said. The small group walked until they got to the wall that protected them from invasion. Already there were Scott as well a few others. The moment the group got to them Logan spoke.

"Alright everyone, we've got Purifiers coming and we need to get some of the people here to the bunkers. We need to split into two teams; one to get the people to safety and one to help send the Purifiers away. Havok, Dazzler, Kitty, Kurt, Wanda, and Gambit, you all will get the people to the bunkers. Webs, Betsy, Jean, Ororo, Bobby, Slim, Colossus, and myself will send the Purifiers away. Understood?"

"Yes sir", everyone said.

"Let's go knock some heads off", Logan said.

 _ **-Behind the wall-**_

The Purifiers were making there way through the forest when they walked up to a device that showed a hologram of Erik. " _Whoever you are, you are trespassing on private property_ ", the hologram said. " _Leave now and no harm will befall you but should you not heed these warnings or come to us with hostile intentions, the consequences will be severe_ ".

It was then that Stryker walked up to the device, pulled out a gun, and shot the device. "Come we don't time to waste", Stryker said. Everyone continued walking when they heard a voice call out.

"You all must really don't like to listen, do you?" Peter's voice called out. Everyone looked but couldn't find him as continued talking. "Do you all have death wishes or are you all just naturally stupid?"

"Why don't you come out and fight us, ya freak?"

"How about I bring you to where I am so we can talk about that in person?" Peter said. The Purifiers had confused looks on their faces when a rope like substance attacked itself to the face of the Purifier and pulled him into the trees all the while the man screamed. The other Purifiers started shooting upwards but Stryker stopped them.

They all heard the man continue to scream as they heard the sound of metal slicing through his skin. The Purifiers looked around as the screams continued when suddenly, they screams stopped. There was silence for a few seconds when another Purifier whispered to break the silence.

"What happened to him?" one Purifier asked.

Soon enough, the body of the man fell before them. Stryker turned the man over to show that the man had serious slashes and stab wounds with blood coming out his mouth and wounds. The sight of their horribly mutilated ally before them caused a few to vomit in disgust and horror.

"Steadfast everyone, they're trying to scare us", Stryker said as he cocked his gun.

Before they can react, their guns were taken away by being lifted up from their hands. Soon enough, Peter swung down and grabbed another Purifier leading the others to jump in and attack the remaining Purifiers.

Scott, Ororo, and Jean jumped in and fought three Purifiers hand to hand and succeeded in defeating them. Peter was able to web up the Purifier he he had snatched up while Colossus, real name Piotr Rasputin, appeared and slapped one of the Purifiers away. Thanks to his super strength, added with metallic skin, the Purifier went far.

One Purifier pulled out a knife and tried to stab Ororo from behind only to be frozen in ice by Iceman, real named Bobby Drake, who stopped him just in time.

"Thank you Bobby", Ororo said. Bobby nodded before he created an ice slide and began sliding to the other Purifiers.

Betsy fought three Purifiers kicking one in the face before ducking to avoid being punched by another. She then jumped up grabbing the man by the neck before falling back and monkey flipping the man into the other. Betsy kicked herself back up before delivering a roundhouse kick to the last Purifier.

Peter was fighting against five Purifiers on his own and kicked two of them away. One Purifier pulled out a knife and tried to stab Peter but had webs shot into his face before being kicked away. Peter then had electricity spark from his hands before he shot them at the remaining two.

"You know, part of me wants to give you guys your weapons back just to make this more entertaining for me", Peter quipped as one Purifier got back up and tried attacking him. "Ah well". Peter grabbed the guy by the arm and flipping him over his shoulder.

Stryker, who was watching, pulled out a knife from his leg pocket and threw it out Peter. Peter sensed the knife and turned around and caught it in his hands before throwing it back at Stryker how had already pulled out a gun. Stryker shot the knife before aiming at Peter only to be tackled to the ground by Logan.

"Been a while Stryker", Logan said.

"Wolverine, I had a feeling that you would be here. Do you really think that you have us cornered?"

"Of course we do", Logan said.

"Fool we have more forces then you could think of", Stryker said.

"Is this the force you were talking about?" a voice spoke. Stryker looked up to see Erik as he dropped down multiple Purifiers that he captured and wrapped in metal onto the ground. Erik gracefully landed onto the ground when Charles walked up to them as Logan forcefully got Stryker to his feet.

"We have sensors scattered throughout the entire forest", Charles said. "We could tell you were coming from a mile away, literally".

"You were given a warning to leave the first time and you chose wrong and I have half a mind to kill you here and now", Erik said with a small glare as he used a metal object to start strangling Stryker.

"Erik", Charles called out.

"I know", Erik said before he stopped and made Stryker fall to the ground. "Luckily for you, I'll let you leave as an act of mercy but if you ever come back, there will be no mercy for the wrath I will show you".

Stryker signaled for his men to retreat and they left. Peter watched as one of the men dropped his weapon as he was running before he picked it up and saw the Stark Industries logo on it.

"Alright let's go back", Logan said.

"Wait, Logan can you take this to Hank?" Peter asked.

"Sure I will", Logan said. With that, the group left and went to alert the others that everything was alright.

* * *

 **with Peter**

The moment they got back beyond the wall, they informed the others that the threat has left and that they could go home knowing that everything will be fine. Logan had taken the weapon that Peter had found and gave it to Hank for him to study.

Peter made it back to his apartment and found that the girls were waiting for him. Peter smiled before he opened the door and let them in. "Alright, the food showed be done by now and that we've all waited long enough to eat", Peter said.

"Indeed we are", all the girls said.

"I still can't believe I wasn't there to help in the fight", Wanda said with a pout.

"Don't worry Wanda, next time there's a fight maybe we can work together", Peter said.

"I'd like that", Wanda said with a large smile.

Soon enough, took out the food he and Jean were cooking and made a few plates for them all. "Alright ladies, dig in", Peter said. With that Peter and the girls began eating together as the moon glew in the night sky.

 ** _Next time Peter and friends go to the beach. The first beach chapter that I will write, ever._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spawn Hades** : Indeed it will be interesting. Scott and Emma will be together and yeah it wasn't Scott whom Emma stole from Jean, it was definitely someone else and we'll see him in this chapter.

 **Shawn Desai** : Thank you for giving something to get an idea for this chapter. Also, thanks for loving my stories.

 **Charles Ceasar** : Thank you.

 **Guest** : Dude there are plenty of stories where Storm and Spider-Man have gotten to know each other and work together. It's just a story bro relax.

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters seen and used in this story are all owned by Marvel, DC, Dynamite Entertainment, and Gabeworks respectively.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Beach Party**_

It was the next day since the attack by the Purifiers and right now Peter was in his apartment where he was reading a book on alchemy. He proceeded to put the book down after reading for a bit before he grabbed a piece of paper and and began drawing. On the piece of paper, Peter drew a large circle with smaller circles and triangles inside of it.

Peter placed the paper on a table before he placed a broken cup on the piece of paper. He then proceeded to place his hands over it. "This better work", Peter said. Soon enough, a light shone and Peter moved his hands and looked to see that the broken cup is fixed. "Okay, I can do alchemy", Peter said with a smile.

Soon enough Peter heard a knock on his door and went to go check it. Peter opened the door to find Ororo there. Ororo was wearing a form-fitting white shirt and cut up jean shorts with sandals. "Hey Ro, what's going on?" Peter asked.

"I just came by to let you know that we are all heading to the beach, you wanna come with us?" Ororo asked.

"Sure just let me go grab a few things. Stay right here", Peter said before he left to go change. Two minutes later, Peter came back wearing a pair of black and red shorts and wearing sandals. He was also holding three towels and a foldable chair. "Alright, I'm ready".

"Alright we better get going then", Ororo said.

 _ **-Later-**_

Peter and Ororo managed to get to the beach where they found that almost everyone they knew was there. Most of the other teens were by the beach relax, playing, and swimming. Peter had to smile as he and Ororo walked over to see Scott and his brother Alex making a sand castle.

"Hey guys, nice sand castle", Peter said.

"Hey Peter, and thanks", Scott said. "Alex and I decided to make it bigger than the last sand castle we made".

"Also we're competing against Kitty and Poitr because they think they can make a larger sand castle than us", Alex said. Peter and Ororo turned to see the brothers competition and noted that their sand castle was just as big.

"That's because we can and will make one better than yours, right Poitr?" Kitty said.

"Da Katya, we'll make one better than the Summers brothers", Poitr said.

"We'll see about that", Scott said with a smirk on his face.

Emma Frost who was sunbathing spoke. "It's funny how they can act so competitive when building sand castles".

"You do know that their sand castles reach over seven feet tall right?" Peter asked.

"Whatever Parker", Emma said.

"Hey I'm gonna go change, I'll be back soon", Ororo said before leaving to change.

"Alright", Peter said. Soon enough Peter spotted Jean coming towards him. He could see that she was wearing a green and yellow two piece bikini as she was walking to him.

"Peter, glad you could make it", Jean said.

"Glad to be here", Peter said as he trying his hardest not to stare at her chest. "So who's idea was it to go to the beach?"

"That would be my ex Warren", Jean said. "He did all of this just to get back together with me and decided to invite everyone we knew to come here".

"I take you still don't want to go back to him huh?"

"Of course not", Jean said. "I mean I care for Warren but I can't be in a relationship with him. But that's enough about exes, we're here have fun so let go swimming".

"Alright then", Peter said as he and Jean ran off into the ocean. The two ran towards the sea before Peter dove into the water and began swimming. Peter lifted his head from under the water and found Jean doing the same thing. The two began splashing water at one another before and wave of water hits them from behind and splashing water on them. Peter and Jean wipe the water from the eyes began laughing at each other.

"Hey you two", a voice said. Peter and Jean turned to see Ororo running towards them wearing a white two piece bikini that matches her white hair. Peter had to turn away as he saw Ororo's large breasts bounce whiles she was running.

"Hey Ro, nice bikini", Peter said as she got in to the water with them.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it", Ororo said slightly flirty as she hugged Peter much to Jean's slight jealousy. The three began playing by swimming under water, splashing water at each other, and even attempting to surf.

The three got out of the water when Betsy and Wanda arrived. With a few others around, they started playing a game of beach volleyball. Peter, Jean, Wanda, Kitty, Bobby, and Remy on one team while the other team consisted of Scott, Poitr, Alex, Ororo, Betsy, and Emma.

It started out as a normal game until Emma started using her powers and turned to her diamond form to spike the ball. Of course Jean had a problem with that and used her powers to stop the ball in mid air. After this the game became more intense with everyone using their powers to try and get an advantage on the other.

Both teams were scoring against each other and it seemed as though the game would with a tie between both sides but in the end however Peter's team won with Peter getting the last score.

Some time later, Peter was sitting under an umbrella when Ororo came by and laid down on her stomach. "Hey Peter, would you mind rubbing sunscreen on my back?" Ororo asked.

"Uh sure, I don't mind", Peter said. He grabbed the bottle and poured the contents onto his hands. He began rubbing his hands before gently rubbing her back. Ororo moaned at the feeling of Peter's hand massaging her. "How does it feel?"

"I-It feels great", Ororo said.

"No fair, I wanted Peter to do that to me", Jean said.

"Fast come first serve Jean", Ro smirked.

"Ladies relax please", Peter said. "Don't worry Jean I'll care of you next I promise". To keep true to his promise Peter finished with Ororo and began doing the same to Jean as he did to Ororo. Of course he also did the same to Wanda and Betsy when they asked as well.

With Peter finished rubbing them down, the four were now on the ground completely aroused by his hands and unable to move for a while. Elsewhere Scott and Alex managed to fix their sandcastle and broke their old record by making it at least 10-feet high.

It got late and everyone began to leave heading home. Peter was getting his stuff to go when Wanda appeared. "Hey Peter, you know about the upcoming meeting between the rulers of other nations right?"

"Yeah, I do", Peter said.

"Well my father wanted me to tell you that he wants you to attend", Wanda said causing Peter's eyes to widen.

"Well that's something. Thanks for telling me", Peter said. With that Wanda nodded before hugging him.

"I hope you had fun today Peter", Wanda said.

"I did", Peter said. Soon enough something fast zoomed past them both and kicking up sand.

"Dammit Pietro, what have I told you about that?" Wanda yelled at her brother.

"But it's fun", Pietro said with a smirk. "By the way I've got my eye on you Parker, she's my sister remember that".

"Yeah, yeah I know", Peter said.

"He gets on my nerves so badly sometimes", Wanda muttered to herself before turning to Peter. "I'll see you tomorrow Peter". With that Wanda began to head home.

Peter waved to her before heading to his apartment all the while thinking about the meeting. _'Erik must want me for something but what?'_ Peter thought to himself.

* * *

 **with Erik & Charles**

Charles had just walked into a room where Erik was standing near the window. Charles walked over to Erik before before speaking. "Erik, I should let you know that I have already sent the invites to Hippolyta and Egypt's new queen. I also decided to send an invite to ruler of Symkaria as well".

"Funny, if the ruler of Symkaria is invited then the ruler of Latveria should be invited as well", Erik said.

"Unlikely, I tried to send him an invite but he rejected the offer", Charles said.

"Well, it's his loss then", Erik said before he walked over to Charles. "It's been one helluva day, I could really go for a drink".

"Well, we have the beer Logan left in here", Charles said as he pulled out two bottle of beers. "What do you say?" Charles offered a bottle of beer to Erik.

"This is the only time time I appreciate Logan having beer around", Erik said with a smirk before grabbing the bottle. With that, the two clinked bottles before they began drinking their beer.

* * *

 **Themyscira**

Fifty miles away from Utopia was the island of Themyscira, the island of the Amazons. Outside of the palace was the Queen Hippolyta who was wearing a white dress with a purple girdle. Hippolyta walked over to the throne room where she found her daughters arm wrestling. "Diana, Donna, what have I told you about arm wrestling in the throne room?"

"Sorry mother but I'm here to show Donna that I am stronger than her no matter what", Diana said.

"Strength isn't everything Diana and I'm gonna prove it to you", Donna said.

"They are very competitive huh?" a blonde woman said. This was Antiope the queen's sister and general of the Amazon army.

"Indeed they are", Hippolyta said with a small smile while shaking her head. "Sister we have message from Charles Xavier of Utopia". This alerted Donna and Diana and they stopped their arm wrestling match to see the message. With that Hippolyta opened the message.

 _Greetings Queen Hippolyta, this is Charles Xavier. I am messaging you that the meeting of rulers will be held on Utopia, the island of mutants and mutates. I look forward to your arrival._

"Great, now the next meeting with have to take place here on Themyscira", Hippolyta said with sigh.

"Mother can we go to Utopia too?" Diana asked with a huge smile.

"Yes, please mother?" Donna asked.

"You two know that this isn't just some random trip right?"

"Yes we know", Diana said. "But mother we want to see other places as well".

"So please can we go?" Donna asked.

"They're not going to stop until you allow it", Antiope said. "After all the only thing the know is life here on Themyscira. I say why not let them see other places as well".

Hippolyta sighed at this before turning to them. "Fine but no going off on your own, understood?"

"Yes mother", Diana and Donna said with large smiles. Hippolyta couldn't help but smile back at her daughters. Although she did fear what would happen to them outside of Themyscira. Hopefully though, nothing bad will happen on Utopia.

* * *

 **Egypt**

Sitting on the throne was a woman with almost shoulder length black hair, red eyes with blue eye-shadow, tan skin, wearing a white almost see-through dress and a gold snake-like crown. This was Opala, the current Queen of Egypt. Sitting next to her on her right was her pet Sebastillion while on her left was her mother Farah.

The two women were watching as a device was being worked on.

"Tell me again what it's suppose to do again?" Opala asked.

"It's suppose to play a message for you", Farah said. Soon enough the device activated and it showed an image of Charles Xavier.

 _Greetings new ruler of Egypt, I am Charles Xavier. I am messaging you that the meeting of the rulers will be held on Utopia the island of mutants. I look forward to your arrival._

"Great, I get to visit Utopia for the first time", Opala said.

"True but I'm coming with you just to make sure everything goes well", Farah said.

"I know mother", Opala said. "Well we better get prepared".

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Back at the base of the Purifiers, Stryker and his men met by a man in a business suit and a large green monster with horns and wings. "You had one job, invade the island and kill the mutants and the spider!" the green monster growled.

"Now, now, we both knew that they weren't going to kill them all", the man said so there is no point in trying to be angry at their failure.

"Wait so even with the weapons you gave us, you knew we fail?! Stryker growled himself.

"Relax Reverend Stryker, we'll make it up to you with this", the ma said as he pressed a button and revealed several large purple robots. "These are the best in mutant hunting technology. Made by Tony Stark himself".

"Does Tony even know what you're doing with his tech?" Stryker asked.

"No he doesn't and I'll make sure he never does", the man said. "Just remember, try to make it seem like the mutants caused the attack"

"And make sure that this time you kill the Spider", the monster said.

"Of course, we'll do what we can Mister..." Stryker trialed off.

"Stane, Obediah Stane", Obediah said as he walked out. This conference meeting will be something.

 _ **Next time the rulers of other nations arrive. Plus Peter meets Queen Hippolyta, Lady Farah, and their daughters.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CRUDEN** : Peter knows that the girls are interested in him, he's just trying to keep the peace and prevent them from hurting each other.

 **gunman** : Yeah the rulers of the other nations do when the meeting will be held.

 **Mr. Unknown** : Trust me, Osira in the beginning will still be a bitch. She won't change until after Peter gives her the pounding (in the ass) that she rightfully deserves.

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters seen and used in this story are all owned by Marvel, DC, Dynamite Entertainment, and Gabeworks respectively.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: The Meeting Part 1**_

It has been a few days now and Peter now finds himself in a white void as he was surrounded by darkness. He looked around to see if there was a way out when a voice spoke. "We thought you had died". Peter turned to see a woman in a red trench coat with strawberry blonde hair and black shades over her eyes.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I am Julia Carpenter, an oracle that goes by the name of Madame Web", Julia said. "You don't remember you childhood before the attack by the Parademons, do you?"

"Yeah I don't remember much but what does my childhood have to do with anything?" Peter asked.

"In due time all will be explain", Julia said as she started to fade away. "If you want to know about who you are, come to Arachnea. All will be revealed". Soon enough the entire area goes black and Peter opens his eyes to see that he was in his room and in bed.

"Go to Arachnea", Peter said muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Symkaria**

A woman with white hair walked over to an aircraft that is ready to go. This was Silver Sable, a mercenary and queen of Symakaria. There were three men that were following right behind her, each of them wearing different clothing. The group walked towards a group of armored soldiers before stopping.

"Men, my Wild Pack and I will be headed to the island Utopia. While I am gone expect this city to be protected at all cost, understood?" Sable asked.

"Understood Ms. Sablinova", the soldiers yelled out.

"Good", she said before she and her group went forward.

* * *

 **Attilan**

Inside the city of Attilan, the silent king Blackbolt and his wife Medusa were walking towards a ship to head to Utopia. While they were walking towards the aircraft, they were approached by Medusa's sister Crystal. "Do you really have to go?" Crystal asked.

"Yes we do sister", Medusa said as her extremely long went to pat her sister on the back. "We've been invited to go to Utopia to talk. Besides this might be a good way to open communications with the rest of the Earth".

"And what happens if that doesn't work?" Crystal said. At this, Blackbolt walked up to her placed a hand on her shoulder. Crystal's eyes widened after a few seconds before a small smile formed. "I understand, I'll wait here until you get back then".

"We wont't be gone long", Medusa said as she and Blackbolt departed. "You told her that everything will be fine didn't you?" Blackbolt just turned to her and smiled. "I agree, this could be a good thing for us inhumans".

* * *

 **Atlantis**

Walking to an Atlantean vehicle was a blonde man wearing an orange, long-sleeved shirt, a gold belt that has an accented A on it, and green pants. This was the Atlantean King Arthur Curry. Next to him was his future wife Mera who is wearing a green body suit with a slit going down to her abdomen exposing a lot cleavage. "Well here we go Mera", Arthur said. "Are you ready for this?"

"Of course I am", Mera said with a smile. "After all what future wife would I be if didn't help you?"

"You're right and thank you", Arthur said as he and Mera left to go to Utopia.

* * *

 **Wakanda**

"Father, are sure that you want me to come with you?", asked Prince T'Challa as he stood with his father King T'Chaka.

"Of course T'Challa, one day the mantle of Black Panther will be passed to you and on that day you will have to take charge", T'Chaka said as he patted T'Challa's shoulder. "I wish I could bring Shuri but she'll be busy with the technology here".

"Yes she was really upset that she would have to miss out on going to Utopia", T'Challa said with a small smile. "Maybe some other time".

"Yes, another time", T'Chaka said.

Soon enough a bold woman appeared. This was Okoye, leader of a Wakandan female force called the Dora Milaje (Wakandan for adored ones). "My king, the jet is ready for us to go".

"Thank you Okoye", T'Chaka said. "Time to go". With that the three left for Utopia.

* * *

 **Themyscira**

Hippolyta and Antiope were standing in front of the ship that will take them to Utopia. They turned around to see that Diana and Donna were racing towards the ship. The two stopped abruptly and skid towards their mother and aunt slightly kicking up dirt. "Sorry we're late we had to get something important", Diana said.

"What did you need to get?" Antiope asked.

"Mr. Xavier gave us a gift years ago so why not give him one?" Donna asked as she held up doll.

"I still can't believe they are going that far for one man", a voice called out. The four looked to see another Amazon named Artemis walk towards them carrying a bag.

"You can't talk at all Artemis. If I recall correctly, you and that Logan had a moment while drinking wine together", Antiope giggled causing Artemis to fold her arms and pout while looking away from her general.

"It's good to know that you are coming with us Artemis", Hippolyta said.

"Well, I have to make sure that my queen and her daughters are alright", Artemis said with a small smile. "Also to make sure that none of Logan's brats try to lay a hand on you all".

"Appreciated but keep in mind we're just here to hold a peaceful meeting", Hippolyta said. "We better get going".

"Next stop, Utopia", Antiope said as she lead everyone on the ship.

* * *

 **Egypt**

Standing before Queen Opala and her mother was a redhead woman with bird like wings and carried a spiked mace that was attached to her hip. Standing next to her was an man in his mid forties wearing armor and held a spear in his left hand. The was woman Shayera Hol and the man was Supreme Commander Seth.

"Queen Opala the ship is ready", Shayera said.

"Everything we need has been placed inside of the ship for us", Seth said.

"Thank you Shayera and Seth", Opala said with a smile. "Well mother we better get going".

"Of course dear", Lady Farah said as she and her daughter were being lead by Shayera to the ship.

As they began boarding the ship Seth pulled out an object and spoke through it. "We are on our way to Utopia, the city of Mutants. Opala and Farah will be ripe for the taking but Shayera will be present in trying to protect them", Seth said.

"Don't worry about Shayera, I'll send Altum to deal with her. Just make sure that my mother and sister are alone", a female voice said.

"Of course my empress", Seth said as he began walking towards the ship. Shayera noticed him coming on board last and spoke to him.

"What was taking you so long?" Shayera asked with a questioning gaze.

"Sorry I was caught up in my thoughts", Seth said as he got on board. As he went passed Shayera and went to the front, Shayera held a suspicious look on her face. Regardless she went to the front of the ship as the doors closed. Soon enough the ship began to fly off to Utopia.

* * *

 **with Peter**

It has been hours since that dream and now Peter was walking over to a building where Logan was. Logan was trying to build up the shed that he had promised he would make for months now and finally started making it. Peter walked up to him when Logan spoke. "You have a reason why you're here kid?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk", Peter said.

"Kinda busy at the moment Pete", Logan said.

"I know I just wanted to ask if you knew about Arachnea", Peter said.

Logan stopped what he was doing and turned to Peter with a sigh. "Arachnea was the place that you born kid", Logan said. "It's where you originally lived before Darkseid's attack".

"And that was also when my parents died huh?"

"Unfortunately so", Logan said. "When did you remember the name Arachnea?"

"Last night, a woman named Madame Wed told me to go there", Peter said. "She said that all would be explained".

"Huh, usually I wouldn't condone talking to strangers but if I recall correctly Madame Web was a friend of your parents. Maybe you should take her advise", Logan said. "But I'd wait until after you turn eighteen just in case".

"Well if you say so", Peter said as he began to walk away. "I'll see you later Logan".

"Alright kid", Logan said as he went back to building his shed when he suddenly remembered. "Wait kid".

"Yeah?" Peter said as he turned to face Logan.

"I've noticed that those girls have been following you around recently. I'm not gonna say you did anything but if you are planning with the any or all four of them, make sure you do it after you turn eighteen", Logan said.

Peter knew what Logan was talking about and sighed at this. "I know Logan and trust me I haven't done anything to them".

"I know but you're a spider and every spider has a lot mates", Logan said with a smirk as he went back to building his shed. Peter went on ahead and left.

* * *

 **Hank's lab**

Hank was working on a vehicle that he has been working on for a while now when he heard a beep come from his monitor. He ran towards the monitor to find incoming transmissions from various sources. Hank decided to answer the transmissions.

" _This is Silver Sablinova of Symkaria requesting to enter Utopia_ ", Sable said.

" _This is King Blackbolt and Queen Medusa requesting to enter Utopia_ ", Medusa said.

" _This is Arthur Curry and Mera of Atlantis requesting to enter Utopia_ ", Arthur said.

" _This is King T'Chaka of Wakanda requesting to enter Utopia_ ", T'Chaka said.

"This is Hank McCoy of Utopia, your requests have been acknowledged and permission to enter Utopia have been granted", Hank said before pressing a button. Hank went to make a call to Charles and Erik. "Professor, the rulers are now arriving here at Utopia, I've already given them permission to arrive".

" _Good, thank you Hank_ ", Charles said.

 _ **-Elsewhere-**_

The large wall opened up and allowed the ships to enter into Utopia. They eventually stopped before they opened up and the said rulers began making their way towards the tower where Erik and Charles are.

The citizens of Utopia watched in awe as the rulers of other countries began walking towards the tower. A little girl watched as Arthur was walking forward. Arthur noticed the girl staring at him and waved at her with a smile. The girl was overcome with excitement that she passed out into her older sister's arms. Mera watched this unfold and giggled. "It seems I have competition", Mera mused to her future husband.

 _ **-with Erik and Charles-**_

Soon enough they arrived at the tower were Erik and Charles were and were greeted by the pair. "Everyone glad you can make it, although it seems the Amazons and the new Egyptian Queen will be arriving later", Erik said.

"Until they arrive please come in and we'll show you all to your rooms", Charles said. Soon enough all the rulers began walking into the tower. Soon enough Charles got a call from Hank. "Yes Hank?"

" _It appears that Queen Hippolyta and the new Queen of Egypt have arrived_ ", Hank said.

"Let them in. I'll send someone to go and lead them here", Charles said before hanging up. Soon enough he began to use his telepathy to reach out to the one person he believes can get to them in time.

* * *

 **with Peter**

Peter was with Scott as they were exiting a bar having just finished eating food there. "You have to admit, Sunspot makes a great steak", Scott said.

"I agree but wanna know whats better than the steak? It's the char grilled burgers with fries", Peter said.

"I haven't tried that yet but I'll see how it is. If it as good as you say it is I'll admit it's better than the steak", Scott said as he and Peter began walking.

"I'll hold you to that", Peter said with smile.

Soon enough Charles contacted Peter telepathically. _"Peter, I have a favor to ask of you"_ , Charles said telepathically.

"Sure thing Professor, what do you need?" Peter asked.

 _"I need you to find Queen Hippolyta and the new Queen of Egypt. Think you can do that for me?"_ Charles asked.

"Sure thing Professor, I'm on it", Peter said before turning to Scott. "I gotta go".

"I know, I'll see you later kay?" Scott asked as the two bumped fists.

"Sure", Peter said before running off to find the two Queens and their parties.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Arriving through the gates of Utopia, both parties of Egyptians and Amazons began entering through the city. As they began walking Farah waved at and ran over to Hippolyta to get her attention. "Hippolyta, it's good to see you again!" Farah called out.

"It's good to see you again Farah", Hippolyta said as she hugged the retired Queen. "I heard of what happened to your husband and I'm sorry you had to go through that".

"It was hard to lose the man I loved but I'm happy to know that he's in a better place", Farah said.

"I understand", Hippolyta said. "My dear Opala it's good to see you again. I hope you're still practicing those moves I taught you".

"I am and they really do come handy", Opala said.

"I take it these two lovely young ladies are Diana and Donna, am I correct?" Farah asked with a smile.

"Yes they are", Hippolyta said.

"They're a handful so be careful", Antiope joked getting pouts from both sisters.

"I can see that", Farah giggled.

"We should probably get moving", Shayera said. "We're going to be late if we don't get there on time".

"She's right", Artemis said.

"No need to worry besides the meeting starts tomorrow", Farah said.

"Farah we have to make sure that we get there so that they can know that we're here", Seth said. "Besides, this will be Opala's first time going to one of these meetings".

"I know, I know. Geez Seth, you can be such a buzzkill", Farah said.

"I try my best", Seth joked. Farah jokingly hit his shoulder causing him and her to laugh. The group moving forward until they made it to the center of the city where Opala spotted the tower where the meeting will take place.

"I take it that is the tower?"

"Indeed it is", Hippolyta said. "Let's get going". They all started to head for the tower when a tree started falling down. Diana was the first to spot it.

"TREE!" Diana yelled. As the tree fell, everyone either tried to run away as fast as they could only for Opala to fall. The tree was falling fast and was going to land on the Egyptian Queen when... it just stopped. Everyone saw why.

Peter had arrived in time and stopped the tree from crushing Opala.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Peter called out.

"Yeah, we're alright", Shayera answered as Peter began pulling the tree back and pushing away to an area where it can't hurt anyone. Peter than jumped down to meet them all and helped Opala up to her feet.

"Thank you for the save", Opala said.

"No problem", Peter said.

"Do you mind telling me why you just came out of nowhere?" Seth questioned.

"Well I was asked by the Professor to find the parties of the Queens of Themyscira and Egypt and lead them to the tower", Peter said. "Judging from your appearances, I guess that would be everyone here. The tree being broken and falling wasn't my doing at all".

"Who are you kid?" Shayera asked.

"Peter, Peter Parker". Hippolyta and Antiope looked at Peter from a far realizing who he is. Before they can do anything Farah was already over him.

"Wait you're Peter?" Farah asked as she inspected him. "By Osiris, it is you. You look just like your father".

"You knew my father?" Peter asked. Before Farah could say more, Hippolyta jumped in.

"A few of us knew your father", Hippolyta said. "I'm Hippolyta and thank you for arriving Peter and helping us".

"Anytime", Peter said. "Well I better get you all to the tower". With that Peter began to lead them all to the tower.

* * *

 **Later**

Peter had brought both parties to the tower where Erik invited them all in. Peter planned on leaving when Erik told him to come in and mingle with people present. Peter was now in the building watching as the other rulers conversed when he was approached by Charles. "Are you alright Peter?"

"I feel a bit out of place", Peter said.

"I understand", Charles said. "Believe it or not, I was the same way. You learn to just relax and get along with others here".

"I still don't understand why Erik wanted me to attend the meeting tomorrow", Peter said.

"Erik believes that it may come in handy for you to attend these meetings just in case", Charles said.

"That's the thing though, I'm not a ruler or anything", Peter said. "I'm just a normal guy with spider powers".

"Peter there is so much more to you than you think", Charles said. "One day you're going to realize just how special you truly are".

Before anything can be said, Erik appeared before them all. "Now that everyone is here, I would like to welcome you all to Utopia", Erik said. "Tomorrow the meeting will begin, so until than I want you all relax and enjoy yourselves".

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A figure wearing a black knight suit and wielding a huge sword looked at a picture of Farah. The figure put the picture down before using the sword to slash it in two. "You will be mine, you whore".

 _ **Next time the meeting begins.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Worst-No-Life** : Thanks man for enjoying my stories.

 **Mr. Unknow** : Most of them will be like their comic or in game counterparts. So in actuality there won't be that much of a difference.

 **gunman** : Trust me there is more to come, my friend.

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters seen and used in this story are all owned by Marvel, DC, Dynamite Entertainment, and Gabeworks respectively.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: The Meeting Part 2**_

It was late at night and Peter was in a room all to himself away from his apartment. Erik had given him this room and told him that he has to be ready an hour early before the meeting starts. As he was getting himself situated he heard a knock on the door. As went to the door he opened it to find Wanda standing there. "Hey, Wanda what's up?"

"I just thought that I'd come here to talk with you", Wanda said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, come on in", Peter said as he opened the door to let her in. Wanda walked into the room and went to sit on his bed just as Peter closed the door. "So what brings you here?"

"I just came to talk. I heard that earlier today you saved Queen Opala. I guess someone wanted to make a big impression on her", Wanda said.

"I didn't save her to make an impression, the tree was about to fall on top of her. I had to do something", Peter said.

"Relax Pete, I'm just teasing you", Wanda said with a slight giggle. "I'm still surprised that you're here".

"I'm just as surprised", Peter said. "I've known for a while now but Logan, Charles, and you're father know something about me that I don't know about. I tried asking them before but they told me that everything would be explained when I turned eighteen".

"You wonder what they know about you?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, and not just me but my parents as well", Peter said. Peter stood up from the bed. "I just want answers. Who am I and why am I here?" At this Wanda stood up and walked to him.

"I know it's frustrating Peter but my father, Logan, and Charles wouldn't tell you unless they had a reason", Wanda said. "Besides, regardless of who and what you are you'll always be the lovable spider that makes us laugh".

"Thank you Wanda, I love you too", Peter said.

"W-W-W-What?! Peter that's way too forward!" Wanda said in shock. It was Peter's turn to giggle.

"Wanda I'm teasing you...", Peter said. Causing Wanda to pout and playfully hit him on the shoulder. "... but I do care for you". At this Wanda had a smile on her face.

"I care about you too Peter", Wanda said as she kissed Peter on the lips. Soon enough she stopped as she realized what she did. "Sorry I shouldn't have-" Wanda was interrupted when Peter grabbed on her and kissed her back. The two continued until there was a knock at the door causing them to separate.

Peter went to the door to find that Pietro was standing their. "Where's Wanda?" Pietro asked.

"Relax we were just talking", Peter said as Wanda walked towards Pietro.

"Yeah, we were talking", Wanda said.

"Fine", Pietro said before turning to Wanda. "Father wants us to sleep in separate rooms tonight. He also said that he and Charles will be going to get another ruler that will arrive late so we should get to bed early".

"Alright then", Wanda said. "I'll see you later Peter".

"Alright", Peter said with Wanda waving at him. With that Peter closed the door and went to bed... only to get another knock at his door. Peter got back up and opened it to find Queen Opala standing there. "Hey".

"Hi. I just wanted to say thank you for saving me earlier", Opala said.

"Hey it's no problem at all", Peter said. "I just help others as much as I can. Besides what sane man would allow a beautiful queen to be crushed?"

"They'd have to really callous to do that", Opala giggled. "Again thank you for today. I hope I get to see you spend some more time together".

"Of course, see you tomorrow", Peter said.

"See you tomorrow", Opala said as she began to leave. With that Peter closed the door and went to bed. There he went to sleep for tomorrow's meeting.

 _ **-with Charles and Erik-**_

The two were outside the city of Utopia waiting for someone to arrive. Soon enough another ship arrived and landed right in front of the two. Out stepped a man wearing black clothing while carrying a large sword. Accompanying him was a woman with light bluish green hair and wore a white open robe exposing her cleavage.

It was Erik that spoke first. "I was under the impression that your Emperor was to arrive here", Erik said.

"He something else to take care of so we are taking his place", the man said. "I am Commander Crayden and I am here representing the Beldorian Empire in the place of our Emperor".

"I am Laquadia, Crayden's sister, and this is our crusader Beatrix", Laquadia said as another woman stepped off the ship and walked towards Erik and Charles. She wore knight armor and carried a spear with a knight's head gear on her head that covered most of her white hair. "Apologies for being late but this is our first time here".

"It's fine", Charles said. "Come with us we have a spare room for you all". With that they all headed into the city.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Back at the Purifier base, the men getting everything ready for tomorrow. The door opened with Stryker walking through the door. He walked over one of his men and stopped in front of him. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir everything is going according to the schedule sir", the man said.

"Good", Stryker said. "This time we will surely take that island".

"Sir the other rulers will be there as well, is it wise to attack them as well?" the man asked.

"Anyone who sides with demons are enemies to us", Stryker said sternly. "Kill them all, understand?"

"Yes sir", the man said as he walked away.

* * *

 **The next Day**

It was the next day and everyone was getting ready for the upcoming meeting. Everyone was getting dressed for this meeting, including Peter who was exiting the shower and dried himself off. After getting his clothes on he was contacted by Betsy telepathically.

"Hey Betsy what's going on?" Peter asked.

" _Ororo and I are going with Ms. Darkholme to find a mutant that was picked up by Cerebro_ ", Betsy said. " _We won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Sorry we won't be able to say goodbye to you in person_ ".

"It's alright", Peter said. "Just be careful, all three of you".

" _We will Peter_ ", Betsy said.

"Alright I'll see you when you get back and good luck", Peter said.

" _You too_ ", Betsy said.

Soon enough the telepathic connection ended and Peter went to his door to find that Wanda, Lorna, and Pietro were walking up to his door. "Ready to go everyone?"

"Yeah were ready", Wanda said.

"This is going to be soooo boring", Pietro sighed.

"Everything seems boring to you", Peter said.

"That's because I move faster than most people, that's why", Pietro reasoned.

"Understandable", Peter said.

"Let's talk about that after the meeting", Lorna said.

"Fine" Peter and Pietro said with an exaggerated look. Lorna shook her head before thumping Pietro on the shoulder causing him, Peter and Wanda to laugh.

 _ **-The Meeting Room-**_

Everyone is present inside the meeting room on Utopia as each ruler stood with their personal parties and represented the countries.

Silver Sable was present and was accompanied by her Wild Pack consisting of Puma, Battlestar, and Paladin. They represented Symkaria.

King Blackbolt was present and was accompanied by his wife Medusa. They represented Attilan.

King Arthur Curry was present and was accompanied by his future wife Mera. They represented Atlantis.

King T'Chaka was present and was accompanied by his son T'Challa and three members of the Dora Milaje. They represented Wakanda.

Commander Crayden was present in the place of the Beldorian Emperor and was accompanied by his sister Laquadia and the crusader Beatrix. They represented the Beldorian Empire.

Queen Hippolyta was present and was accompanied by her sister Antiope, her daughters Diana and Donna, and Artemis. They represented Themyscira.

And last but not least Queen Opala was present and was accompanied by her mother Lady Farah, Supreme Commander Seth, and Shayera Hol. They represented Egypt.

Everyone was present and accounted for. Erik, Charles, Pietro, Wanda, Lorna, and Peter walked through a curtain and was greeted with the sight of the other rulers. Soon enough, Charles walked to the front of the room and turned to face everyone.

"Hello everyone and welcome", Charles said. "As you all know, we are all gathered here today to discuss important matters. You all should know about rules but I will explain them to everyone just in case. Everyone has a right to speak their minds, violence will not be permitted, and everyone here must respect each other. With that out of the way, let the meeting of rulers begin".

"Thank you Charles for that introduction", Erik said as he stood up. "Before we get started I would like to personally welcome Queen Sable and Queen Opala".

"Thank you Mr. Lensharr for inviting us", Sable said.

"Likewise", Opala said.

"It's good to have the both of you here although Opala I believe you have a sister who was suppose to be queen if I'm not mistaken", Erik

"There's a lot to say about my sister", Opala said with a sigh.

"I understand", Erik said. "In place of the Beldorian Emperor, Crayden I welcome you here in Utopia".

"It is a pleasure to be here", Crayden said.

"The pleasure is all mine", Erik said. "As the host for this meeting I will be sharing with you all the topic of discussion. Over the past few months, Charles and Hank have been discovering random energy surges around the globe using Cerebro". Erik pulled out a device and pressed a button that showed a hologram of the Earth. "As you all can see the origin this energy surge is coming from the same area where Darkseid first appeared". At this everyone gasped.

"Does this mean Darkseid will return?" Hippolyta asked.

"It doesn't look like it but we aren't sure", Erik said. "We'll continue to investigate this energy surge and the moment we have enough information, we'll let everyone know".

"That would be good", T'Chaka said. "One attack by Darkseid was bad enough, we don't need another right now".

"That much is certain", Arthur said before looking to Erik. "With permission Mr. Lensharr, I have something urgent to say".

"The floor is yours", Erik said.

"Thank you", Arthur said before he stood up. "While Darkseid's return is troublesome to think of I have something else that is just as troublesome. Recently, agents of Atlantis have been reporting about a cult that is trying to conquer the entire planet. A few agents report that they call themselves Hydra".

"Why would they call themselves that?" Sable asked.

"Because of an old saying that was spoken: Cut off one head, two more grow in it's place", Hippolyta said.

"It appears as though you know much about Hydra, how is that?" Crayden asked.

"An old friend of mine used to fight against worshipers to an actual Hydra", Hippolyta said. "Years ago he was able to destroy the Hydra which should have stopped it's worshipers. It appears as though that didn't work".

"This group has been causing trouble around the world and are drafting in a number of people into their organization", Arthur said.

"Do you know any of their members?" Erik asked.

"Unfortunately no", Arthur said. "We have no idea who is a member of Hydra let alone how many members Hydra has".

"This Hydra group sounds troublesome", Charles whispered to Erik.

"Yes it does", Erik whispered back before. "We will find a solution to this Hydra issue".

"Understood", Arthur said. "I have been notified that Hydra has been stealing and using stolen weapons from Egypt".

"Really now?" Erik asked. All eyes turned to Queen Opala and she sighed at this.

"We've been looking into recent decrease in weapons", Opala said. "While most of our weapons are actually just spears and swords, they do have value on the battlefield".

"How could a few swords and spears be valuable when it's primitive?" Medusa asked.

"That's because most of our weapons are made from Nth metal", Opala said at this everyone's eyes widened. "It's a strange metal that came from the Planet Thanagar that has different properties that we still don't know about".

"That would explain why you have a Thanagarian with you", Crayden said with a slightly disapproving tone towards Shayera. "Why do you have her around? Last I checked the Thanagarians attempted to enslave us all".

"Shayera Hol is one of the few Thanagarians that didn't agree with her people rebelled", Opala said. "She is a trusted friend and confidant". At this Shayera stepped forward.

"I apologies for what my have done in the past", Shayera said. "I only ask that you find it in your hearts to forgive my people".

"No need to apologies at Ms. Hol", Charles said with a smile. "You are among friends".

"Thank you", Shayera said.

"I do have an idea for why our weapons were stolen", Opala said. "It's because of my older sister, Osira, who wants to steal the throne away from me".

"So the rumors were true about Osira being banished from Egypt", Artemis whispered to Hippolyta.

"She had became disillusioned that Egypt was becoming weak and did not see that peace was a good thing", Opala said. "So far we have been trying to find her but she's running from Greece all the way over to Namaria".

"Why would she need those weapons though?" Medusa asked.

"She's planning on waking a powerful Egyptian deity that wanted to rule all of Egypt", Opala said. "Her real name is Sakaara but we call her by another name: Purgatori".

 _'Purgatori, huh?'_ Peter thought to himself. _'Best make sure that she doesn't come back or else everyone will have a bad day '_.

Blackbolt began to make various hand signs when Donna whispered. "What's he doing?" Donna asked.

"He's using sign language to communicate", Diana said. "He's called the Silent King of the Inhumans because he can't speak or else he would destroy everyone around him".

"My husband says that with everything going on we may need to keep in touch with one another in order to gain more information about these incoming threats", Medusa said.

"Blackbolt is right", Charles said. "Something tells me that dark times are coming a lot faster than they should and that we will need to confront this together".

"Agreed", Erik said.

* * *

 **Hank's lab**

In his lab, Hank was working on a new vehicle with Jean accompanying him. "So you're saying that this vehicle could work on land and in the air?"

"Theoretically it should", Hank said. "I just need to test it and see if there are any ways to improve it". Soon enough, beeping sounds were heard on Hank's monitor. "Uh oh".

"What's going on?" Jean asked.

"It seems as though the Purifiers are back and with new toys", Hank said before he ran over to press a button.

* * *

 **Back at the Meeting**

"Well everyone with everything settled I say this meeting is adjourned", Erik said. "I would like to thank everyone for coming and sharing important information here with us all today". Before Erik could continue forward...

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Everyone looked around to see that the room was flashing red. "Everyone, stay calm. It appears as though Utopia is being attacked at the moment. Please for your own safety please move to the lower levels in an orderly fashion. Follow me", Charles reasoned as he led everyone out of the room.

As Peter was leaving he was grabbed by Erik pulled aside. "Peter I need you Wanda and Pietro to help stop this attack, understood?"

"Of course sir", Peter said as he went with Wanda and Pietro.

* * *

 **Over the ocean**

Stryker and his Purifiers were heading directly to Utopia with the Sentinels flying with them. "Today is the day gentlemen! Make sure none of them are left standing, understood?!" Stryker asked.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said as they followed his command. This is going to be one hell of a battle.

 _ **Next time the return of the Purifiers and the rulers show why they are bad asses.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mr. Unknow** : That's because he is royalty, it's just that he has been around people who aren't royalty and became more humble.

 **CRUDEN** : Trust me this chapter will be epic.

 **gunman** : That's the problem they don't learn but they gon' learn today. Kevin Hart joke ;)

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters seen and used in this story are all owned by Marvel, DC, Dynamite Entertainment, and Gabeworks respectively.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Assault on Utopia**_

Raven, Ororo, and Betsy were currently in a countryside fighting against a group of bandits that tried to rob them.

As three bandits went to attack Raven she ducked under the first attacker's attack and kicked the second attacker in the stomach. The third went to slash her with a knife her but she side stepped him and he slashed the first attack. She than kicked him in the face causing him to fall on to his back.

Ororo grabbed two bandits by the arm as they tried to stab her before she fell backwards and monkey flipped them into the air. The two bandits fell face first onto the ground just as Ororo kicked herself back up and kicked a knife out of the third bandit's hand. She followed up with a second kick to the stomach really hard causing him to fall onto his knees.

Betsy was attacked by all three of her attackers all at once but jumped over them all. She landed right behind them and kicked the middle bandit in the back of the head. When the other two tried to attack her she fell back on her hands and kicked their weapons out of their hands before kicking herself back up and punching them both in the face.

All the bandits fell to the ground near one another just as the mutant women walked up to them. "Did any of you think you would be able to rob us?" Raven said.

"Honestly we did but obviously we were wrong", one bandit said.

"Indeed you were, now get out of our sight or what we did to you all will be a lot worse", Raven commanded. With that the bandits began to get back up and run away. "Idiots. Let's get going, we have mission to complete".

"Right, hope the others are alright", Ororo said.

"They'll be fine", Betsy said.

* * *

 **Utopia**

The alarm was sounding throughout the city and all the citizens were being moved to a safe area within the city. Leading them all to the safest areas were Professor Xavier and Beast while the forces were gathering together to combat the threat.

"Everyone please remain calm, you all will be taken to a safe house where you will be just fine", Charles said.

Soon enough all of the forces gathered together when Peter, Wanda, and Pietro arrived. "Got here just in time", Peter said to himself.

Soon enough Logan arrived and saw that everyone was gathered together. Jean, Bobby, Kurt, Rogue, Scott, Emma, Wanda, Peter, Pietro, Alex, Kitty, Poitr, Hank, Lorna, Roberto, Sam, Warren, Remy, Alison and Amara all awaited what Logan had to say.

"Alright listen up everyone, when I say this understand that this is serious", Logan said as he walked in front of them all. "The Purifiers are back and this time they've brought Sentinels". Everyone gasped at this. "I know and trust me I've dreaded this day as well but this is what we all trained for. Now then let's show them why they shouldn't mess with us".

"Right!" Everyone said before heading off to fight the Purifiers.

On the beaches of Utopia, the Purifiers had arrived with Stryker in the front. "This will be a piece of cake", Stryker said as he looked to one of his men. "Leave the Sentinels on standby. Should something go wrong, then you can activate them".

The man nodded before pressing a device that caused the Sentinels to stop in mid air. With that the men proceeded into the forest. As the Purifiers reached the wall around the city one of the men placed a small device onto the wall and everyone stood back. The same man pressed a button and an explosion occurred.

When the smoke cleared a pathway into the city was seen and the Purifiers entered. As the Purifiers entered, Stryker spoke again. "Remember no survivors", Stryker said.

"Yes sir!" the group said.

"For once I agree!" a voice yelled out. Stryker turned to see Logan with his claws extended flying right at Stryker. One of the men began shooting at Logan and started riddling Logan with bullets and causing him to land on the Purifiers and begin slashing at them. Stryker aimed his gun at Logan but turned around after he heard a chorus of yells to see the group of mutants jump out and surprise attack the Purifiers.

Poitr turned his skin into an organic metal stomped on the ground as he landed causing a small tremor and getting the Purifiers to lose their balance. This Pietro who was running the chance to surprise attack a few of them.

Peter thwiped several web lines and took the guns from a few Purifiers leading to Wanda attacking them with scarlet hex bolts that knocked out a few. Jean used her telekinesis to lift up several Purifiers and Warren attacked with his wings.

Amara and Roberto ignited themselves on fire before Roberto began flying and blasting fire on the Purifiers while Amara created a magma pit under a few Purifiers causing them to burn to death. Sam flew at high speed and slammed into severaql Purifiers and breaking a few of their bones in the process.

Remy touched the ground and hid just as a few Purifiers went looking for him. When one of them stepped on the same spot Remy touched, the ground exploded and sent them flying.

Kitty ran through several Purifiers and using her powers to jam their weapons. When they were trying to get their weapons to work again they were attack by Emma who turned her skin to diamond. Emma grabbed one Purifier and threw him into the sky.

Hank jumped from a roof and began attacking a group of Purifiers just as Scott and Alex were blasting at Purifiers left and right. Hank jumped over one Purifier as the one was being shot at by Scott while the other was being blasted by Alex. The one blasted by Alex was then kicked in the face by Hank.

Hank ducked under an attack from behind before he decided to grab the man by the neck and throw him away before jumping to attack another that had his gun aimed at both Scott and Alex.

Lorna managed to control a few metal blocks and threw them at two large groups that came to attack her. Kurt continued teleporting to take the weapons of a few Purifiers before one Purifier threw a device that turned into a type rope that caught Kurt in mid air. Kurt landed on the ground with the Purifier closing in on him.

"Big mistake mutie", the man said as he aimed his gun. Before he could pull the trigger, Rogue appeared behind him and grabbed his face causing him to scream out in pain.

Peter continued jumping from building to building and saw Lori and Lana trying to find a safe place just as two Purifiers were tailing them. Peter raced after the two and got their just as the Purifiers cornered them in an alley.

"Die muties!" they both said only for Peter to shoot two web lines and taking their weapons from them before landing in front of them.

Lana's eyes widened as she recognized Peter. "That's the kid from when we first came here", Lana said.

"Big mistake kid!" one said before and his partner went to attack Peter. The first one went to attack but Peter fell backwards on his hands before kicking him in the face. The second went for a leg sweep but Peter used his arms to push himself off the ground and back on his feet.

Peter began using his legs to spin and kick the second in the face. He jumped to the side when the first tried to attack him but not before webbing his face. Just the man was getting the webbing off of him, Peter ran up to him and, with his left hand, punched him twice before jumping up and spin kick him in the face with his left leg knocking the man out. The second tried to attack but Peter ducked and shot multiple web lines before charging up a bio electrical blast of energy to shock him knocking him out.

With both men down, Peter went to the two to check on them. "Are you two alright?" Peter asked.

"Yes, thank you", Lori said as she held her daughter.

"No problem. Better get going, these Purifiers aren't gonna stop themselves", Peter joked. Peter led them out of the alley way before heading away while they went to the safe house.

Hank landed on the ground after fighting a Purifier and saw something that horrified him. More holes were blow in and more Purifiers were coming in. Logan ran towards Hank's side and saw this as well.

"There's more coming into the city", Hank said. "If we stop them they'll overwhelm us".

"Then we need to stop them coming in", Logan said. Amara heard this and spoke.

"I got that covered!" Amara yelled out before turning to magma and creating several large hills that covered the entrances into the city.

"Nice job Amara!" Logan called out with a smile. "Let's push'em back everyone!" With that Logan, Hank and others went ahead to fight.

 _ **-Elsewhere-**_

The other rulers were escorted by Charles to a safe room where they would be safe from the attack by the Purifiers. It was at that point that Arthur spoke. "Does anybody else feel like we should out there with them?"

"I have the same feeling", Hippolyta said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Medusa said as she opened the door for them to get out. With that the rulers left to help out.

 _ **-Back to the fighting-**_

Piotr continued to attack as many Purifiers as possible with added help from Alex and Scott who went out blasting away at them all. Just as the men and women continued attacking, large metal blades struck the ground in front of them. Everyone looked up to Erik and Charles standing on a roof.

"Erik glad you could join us", Logan called out.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", Erik said before turning towards the Purifiers and Stryker. "Understand that when you all attacked earlier, I decided to give you a warning to never attack again. This time will be different. Leave now or be destroyed".

"Never! Activate the Sentinels!" Stryker yelled.

"Yes sir", the man said as he pressed a button that reactivated the Sentinels and causing them all to come towards the city to the island.

"Then so be it", Erik said as he and Charles continued on with the others.

Peter swung in and kicked a few Purifiers before landing and webbing up a few to the ground. As Peter had to deal with another a female Purifier that Peter kicked down began to stand back up and picked up her gun. Peter's Spider Sense blared at him as she began to fire at Peter. Before Peter could be hit by the bullets, Diana appeared and used her braces to deflect them all.

"Stand down sister, I do not want to have to hurt you", Diana said.

"Fuck you mutie lover!" the woman said before Diana punched her in the stomach and causing the woman to gasp before she fell to her knees and then fell face first.

"I warned you", Diana said.

"Hey thanks for the save", Peter said.

"No problem, I'm Princess Diana", Diana said with a smiled as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you", Peter said. "I thought you and everyone else were suppose to be in the safe house".

"We were but decided to help out", Diana said as she pointed to the other rulers that were headed for the battle.

 _ **-with the other rulers-**_

Charles was creating a psychic staff and used it to attack a few Purifiers above him. He stopped attacking only to notice that a few more Purifiers were falling to the ground... with slashes. Charles looked up to find Hippolyta, Antiope, and Artemis slashing various Purifiers.

"Apologies Charles but we couldn't just sit back and let you have all the action", Hippolyta said.

"I understand and honestly I'd be a bad person if I tried to stop you. Go on ahead", Charles said.

"With pleasure. Come my sisters!" Hippolyta said.

Another Purifier aimed his gun at Hippolyta only for Donna to jump out and attack him. The man pulled out a knife to attack but Donna blocked his attack before punching him in the face. She followed up with a kick to the stomach before she elbowed the back of his neck and knocking him out.

Large groups of Purifiers surrounded most of the mutants teens. Before anyone could do anything, a large pillar of water slashed the Purifiers in half, all except one. The one however was attacked with a trident thrown and hitting him in the stomach. The man saw the attackers, Arthur and Mera.

Elsewhere Black Bolt and Medusa attacked another group of Purifiers with Blackbolt shooting an energy bolt from his forehead to knock a few back while Medusa uses her hair to grab another and throw him away.

King T'Chaka and his son T'Challa were fighting hand to hand against two Purifiers with knives. T'Chaka used both hands to block a knife attack before disarming him. This was followed up by a kick to the leg and a punch to the face. As for T'Challa, he kicked the knife out of the hands of his opponent before he leg swept the man on to the ground. When more Purifiers tried to attack, they were stopped by the arrival of the Dora Milaje.

Another group of Purifiers were attacked by Sable and her Wild Pack. Sable jumped on one Purifier before Puma, Battlestar, and Paladin attacked another three more Purifiers trying to attack them. Sable hopped off the man before shooting him in the face when he tried to attack her.

 _ **-With Peter and Diana-**_

Peter watched as the other rulers got involved to help and was amazed but what he saw. "Amazing, wait is Queen Opala fighting as well?"

"No, she and her mother have decided to stay back until all the fighting is over", Diana said. "Her friend Shayera decided to go fight against these Purifiers while Opala and her mother stay behind. Commander Seth however is staying behind to watch after them".

"That's good to know", Peter said when his Spider Sense blared. "Duck!" Peter and Diana ducked under an attack from more Purifiers. "Looks like we have more Purifiers huh?"

"Indeed they are really persistent, aren't they?" Diana asked.

"You have no idea", Peter said before they went to fight more Purifiers.

 _ **-with Queen Opala-**_

Queen Opala and Lady Farah were still inside of the safe house as the fighting continued on. Opala and Farah were worried as they fighting had not stopped yet. "I hope Shayera is alright", Opala said.

"Of course she is. Shayera is a tough fighter and way to stubborn to be defeated by Purifiers", Farah said with a confident smile.

 _'I hope so'_ , Opala thought to herself.

"I'll go check the outside and keep guard", Seth said as he walked outside.

"Be careful", Farah said.

Seth walked outside and pulled out an object and threw it to the front of himself. "Forgive me Opala but I there are Purifiers near by. I'll have to go and stop them", Seth said.

" _Alright then_ ", Opala said behind the door.

Seth began to walk away just as the object started to glow and a portal was created with the armored knight walking forward. The armored knight used the large sword to slash threw the door to the safe house.

"Gahh!" Opala and Farah screamed as they were met by the armored knight. "Who are you?"

"My name is Altum. I'm here under orders from your sister to make sure you don't make it back to Egypt", Altum said.

"That's not happening", Opala said defiantly. "Tell Osira, she can kiss my ass".

"I have no time for this", Altum said. "It's time to die". Altum swung his sword but Opala and Farah avoided they attack and ran through the destroyed door. Altum gave chase after the two.

 _ **-Elsewhere-**_

Commander Crayden was slashing through Purifiers with his large sword but was being targeted from behind by another Purifier. This one person tried to attack Crayden only to be attacked Shayera who used her spiked mace to knock the man out. "I didn't need your help, Thanagarian", Crayden said.

"Well it looked like you did", Shayera said before flying. Crayden glared at her as she was flying away when another voice spoke.

"Still an asshole as usual, huh Crayden?" Logan said.

"Had no idea Erik allowed wild animals to roam around here", Crayden said.

"How's you whore of a sister doing?" Logan asked with a glare. Crayden returned a glare at Logan for the comment Logan made before Laquadia walked over to them.

"This is no time to be arguing now", Laquadia said.

"Fine", Both men said begrudgingly.

Shayera flew up until she saw the Sentinels approaching. She then looked to see that the door to the safe house was destroyed and that Altum was cornering Queen Opala and Farah with Commander Seth nowhere to be seen. Shayera raced to her Queen's aid and passed by Peter and Diana with the two noticing this.

"It looks like she's headed for the safe house that means..." Diana trailed off.

"I'll go see what's going on. You go and help the others", Peter said.

"Right", Diana said before she jumped off to see where her mother and sisters were while Peter swung to the safe house.

 _ **-with Queen Opala-**_

Queen Opala and Farah were cornered with no place to go with Altum ready to attack them. Before Altum could Shayera appeared with mace in hand and slammed it against the head of Altum's helmet.

"Stay away from my friend", Shayera glared. Altum readied his sword when Shayera went to attack again. Altum tried to slash Shayera's head off but Shayera ducked. Shayera retaliated by hitting Altum again with her mace. Altum proceeded to headbutt Shayera before grabbing her by the neck and slamming her into the ground.

Opala and Farah looked on in horror as Shayera tried to get up only to be punched in the face by Altum. Altum went to advance towards them when...

"If this how you normally treat women then you have to be the worst romancer ever", a voice said. Altum looked to see Peter standing behind him.

"Peter, your here!" Opala called.

"Have to be, after all, I need to make sure you're alright", Peter said. "Lady Farah, nice to officially meet you".

"Nice to meet you too and thank you for yesterday", Farah said with a smile.

"Anytime", Peter said as he was trying his hardest to not stare at her chest. _'GOOD GOD! I have never seen breasts as big as hers. Just don't look at them Peter and focus on this guy in front of you'_ , Peter thought to himself.

"This doesn't concern you. Leave now or share the same fate", Altum warned.

"It technically does concern me because, unless you were invited, you're not suppose to be here at all", Peter said. Altum turned to Peter and pointed his sword to attack Peter with a slash.

Peter jumped out of the way and dashed forward and threw a punch. Altum caught Peter's fist but Peter fell back and used his legs to kick Altum in the air. Altum landed on his feet only to be kicked in the face by Peter. Altum staggered for a bit until he regained his balance.

Altum ran up to Peter and began throwing punches which Peter continued to evade before catching Altum fist and pulled him over his shoulder before slamming him on to the ground. Altum managed to get back up and headbutt Peter in the face before following up with a blast of energy to the stomach sending Peter flying on to a wall.

Altum went to stab Peter but Peter shot a glob of webs into the visor of his helmet blinding Altum. As Altum tore the webs off he saw Peter charge fists with electricity and began punching him. The punches did a lot of damage as jolts of electricity attack the inside of his armor.

Altum managed to backhand Peter but Peter was able to kick Altum in return as he was falling back. Peter tried to get back up but Altum stopped him from being so. "This is the end for you", Altum said.

"I beg to differ", Peter said before shooting electricity from his hands and shocking Altum. As Altum was dazed he was attacked again by Shayera who swung her mace and knocked Altum in the air. Peter responded by jumping and shooting webs at Altum before shooting electricity at him and shocking until Altum fell to the ground.

As Altum was getting up he spoke. "You're a Spider totem", Altum said causing Peter to pause after hearing this.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Funny, I thought that most you all died when Darkseid invaded", Altum said as he was getting up. "You must be the bastard son of that fool Richard". This comment made Peter snap and he punched Altum as hard as he could back on to the ground and causing the ground to crack. This action caused Opala, Farah, and Shayera to gasp in amazement.

"What do you know about me and my father?!" Peter demanded an answer.

"Some other time", Altum said as he activated a device and created a portal that blow Peter back. "I really hope we meet again Spider-Man". With that Altum left through the portal.

"Where is Seth, he was supposed to be guarding you?" Shayera said.

"I was fighting against a few Purifiers that tried to break into the safe house", Seth said. "I managed to chase them off and came back here".

"If that's what you say", Shayera said skeptical of him. At that moment Peter looked up to see something that caused him to be concerned.

"We'll have to worry about that later because we have really big problems", Peter said. The others looked up to see several Sentinels hovering over the island with Erik, Roberto, Jean, Lorna, Hippolyta, Diana, and Arthur battling against them.

"Seth get them back to the safe house immediately", Shayera said.

"I know", Seth said as he helped Opala and Farah get back to the safe house.

"I need to get up there and help", Peter said.

"Hold on tight kid!" Shayera said as she grabbed his hands and began flying high in the air. Peter held on like his depended on it. Shayera was getting when the Sentinels began firing at them all causing her to move several times in order to avoid being hit.

Erik was busy fighting the Sentinels and created a energy shield to protect himself from a blast from a Sentinel that Stryker was on top of. "HAHAHA! Now you all will die!" Stryker yelled.

"I won't let that happen!" Erik yelled as he blasted lightning at the Sentinel.

While that was going on Shayera was trying her hardest to find a place for Peter but couldn't as she had to keep avoiding attacks from Sentinels. "I can't get any closer kid!"

"Don't worry I can get on one from here!" Peter said before thwiped a web-line towards one of the Sentinels and clung to it before running to it's head.

"Peter what are you doing?!" Jean called out.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan!" Peter said waving to her. "Okay I can do this". Peter threw both hands up before slamming them on to the Sentinel's head. He used his venom based attack to charge the insides of the Sentinel and causing it to blow up from the inside.

As the Sentinel began to fall apart Peter ran and jumped to another Sentinel. Unfortunately for Peter he was on the same Sentinel as Stryker and gained Stryker's attention. "What do you think you're doing mutant?! Get off my Sentin-mmph" Stryker had his mouth webbed up.

"Has anyone ever told you that you need a chill pill?" Peter quipped. Peter then webbed up the gun from Stryker's hand and proceeded to wrap him in webbing before creating a web parachute and kicking Stryker off the Sentinel's head. "Bye Mr. Crazypants".

"Nice job Peter", Erik said before being contacted by Charles telepathically.

" _Everyone get away. Black Bolt will put an end to this conflict_ ", Charles.

" _Loud and clear Charles_ ", Erik said before turning to the others. "Everyone, get away as fast as you can!"

Peter ran and was grabbed by Shayera who flew all the way back to the ground along with everyone else. While everyone was leaving, Black Bolt flew into the sky and in front of the army of Sentinels that were locked onto him. Before the Sentinels could do anything, Black Bolt closed his eyes before whispering. "Enough", Blackbolt whispered.

From that whisper, all the Sentinels were bombarded with a powerful sonic burst that began destroying them all and causing explosions. Everyone on the ground saw this and covered their ears as the sound was unbearable. Stryker who had freed himself from Peter's webbing was dumbfounded as he saw the Sentinels destroyed one after the other and fall into the ocean before yelling in anger and frustration. His yells however were being drowned out by the power of Black Bolt's attack.

As the sound died down, Stryker was trying his hardest to stand up straight before he was knocked back down thanks to Erik. "It's over Stryker, you have lost", Erik said.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Altum had teleported to an undisclosed location where he was met by an Egyptian woman with golden serpent like eyes and three scars on the left side of her face. "Is Opala finally dead?" the woman asked.

"Unfortunately no. Before I could kill her, the Thanagarian got in my my way", Altum said.

"You lost to Shayera?" the woman growled in anger.

"No, I lost to Spider Totem that was also there and aided her", Altum said.

"Impossible, the Spiders should have been wiped out from Darkseid's attack years ago", the woman said. "Why would their be a Spider on that island?"

"He must Richard Parker's son", Altum said causing the woman's eyes to widen in shock.

"Of course he is", the woman muttered to herself. "We'll talk about this later".

"Of course Empress Osira", Altum said before walking away and leaving Osira to think of a plan to deal with Peter.

 _ **Next time Peter learns the truth about who he is. Plus Peter's decision.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mr. Unknow** : Sadly no, Stryker won't be executed but he will later on.

 **ayrtonsenna4ever** : I've been uploading at least two to three chapters for months now. Also, thanks. I thought it was appropriate to have Peter team up with both ladies.

 **gunman** : Only the royal families of the Amazons and the Egyptians know about Peter's heritage. Outside of them and the higher ups on Utopia, no one else knows.

 **StraightedEpyon** : There will be a lemon next chapter. A lemon with Queen Opala and Lady Farah will happen later in the story.

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters seen and used in this story are all owned by Marvel, DC, Dynamite Entertainment, and Gabeworks respectively.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Aftermath**_

Raven, Ororo, and Betsy had arrived at a small town where they saw a girl with black hair and wearing a yellow trench coat running from a crowd of people that was trying to harm her. Raven was the first to speak. "Looks like we made it on time".

"Then we better get down there to save her", Ororo said causing the three to spring into action.

The girl continued running as she jumped over a barrel and throwing down some trash cans. The cans she threw down caused a few of her pursuers to fall over. She ended up grabbing a nearby knife before she turned around and threw the knife. Almost as if she had perfect aim the knife bounced off of a few things before the blade slashed through a rope to release a large pillar that fell in front of her pursuers.

"You won't get very mutie! We know where you live!" one man said and the others agreed with him.

The girl kept running until she started to slow down. She came to a stop and sat under a tree. "All I did was take an apple, it's not like killed someone", the girl said.

"It's still wrong to steal something that doesn't belong to you", Raven said as she appeared next to the girl. This caused the girl to jump up from where she was sitting just as Ororo and Betsy joined Raven.

"Who are you all?" the girl asked.

"We're mutants just like you and we're here to take you to a new place", Raven said.

"Where?" the girl asked.

"To Utopia, a place where all mutants can be free of persecution", Betsy said.

"Tell us what's your name?" Ororo asked.

"Neena Thurman", she said.

"Well Neena, come with us and we can take you to Utopia and far away from here", Raven said. "What do you say?"

Neena smiled at that. "I say let's get going". The three women smiled as that was the answer they wanted to hear. With that the three began to leave.

* * *

 **Utopia**

It had been fours hours since the attack on Utopia ended and currently all the Purifiers were being rounded up. Half of all the Purifiers were killed thanks to the fighting that went on while the others either escaped or were now held prisoner. Stryker was being held prisoner with Logan watching over him.

As for everyone else, there were no casualties during the assault but a few of the teens that fought did have injuries that would take time to heal. The mutants that were in the safe houses were fine and no one was hurt.

As for the rulers and their allies that fought alongside our heroes, some received a few minor injuries but none were killed or had life threatening injuries. Considering that King T'Chaka wore a suit that stopped gunfire and that the Amazons had braces that could deflect bullets, it was fair to say that most of them were alright.

Peter was walking to one of the safe houses and opened the doors to find Queen Opala, Lady Farah, and Commander Seth perfectly fine. "Is everyone alright?" Peter asked.

"Yes we're alright and thank you for earlier", Opala said with a smile.

"Anytime", Peter said. "So who was that guy that attacked you?"

"That would Altum, the dark knight", Farah said. "He is suppose to be Osira's ace and very powerful in battle".

"I had a feeling you'd say he was powerful", Peter muttered to himself before turning to them both. "I'm guessing that Osira must have sent him here to kill you both during the attack on the island".

"It would seem like it", Opala said.

"But how did Altum get here anyway? We're on an island so how did he even get here?" Seth asked.

"My only guess is that Altum must have hitched a ride with Purifiers without them knowing and came onto the island with a way to escape when needed. It's only a guess so it could be different", Peter said just as Shayera appeared.

"True. We'll discuss it later", Shayera said. "For now we should get back to the others".

"Right", Peter said before he began to lead Opala and the others back into the city. Peter, Opala, Farah, and others got back to the tower where they saw Erik and King T'Chaka talking with Stryker in a cage. "I should just kill him now and get it over with", Erik said.

"I understand more than you know but if you did that would just give them another reason to come after you and your people", T'Chaka said. "They'll use his death to continue their cause even if he started it".

"Unbelievable", Erik said.

"Yes. Unfortunately, stupidity is contagious", T'Chaka said. "However, if he were to be arrested by the Wakandan King, he would tried for an international crime and would be seen as a warning to his allies to cease their actions".

Erik looked like he didn't want to agree to this and rightfully so but he had to consider it. After all the people of Wakanda are highly respected and no would dare cause problems with them. "Alright then, I'll leave him in your care", Erik said.

"What you can't leave me with him! Who do you think you ar-mmph!", Stryker yelled out only for Peter to web his mouth shut. Erik and King T'Chaka turned to see Peter and the Egyptian group walking up.

"He was done talking", Peter said as he, Opala, Farah, Seth, and Shayera made to the top.

"Peter, I take it you were looking after them, correct?" Erik asked.

"Yes sir. I decided to bring Queen Opala and her group to the tower just in case", Peter said.

"Good idea, I just word from Hank that the vehicles that brought the other rulers here were damaged so it will take a while to fix them", Erik said.

"Great, you just had to attack to attack for a stupid reason didn't you?" Shayera asked with glare towards Stryker.

"Easy Shayera, I know angry but let it go. After all he can't do anything to hurt anyone right now", Opala said to her friend.

"Fine", Shayera said. "I'm still a bit peeved that Altum got away".

"Altum?" Erik and T'Chaka asked with a quirked eye brow.

"Osira' right hand. He was here trying to kill the Queen and her mother using the attack by the Purifiers as a distraction. Ms. Hol and I were able to fight him off but he managed to get away", Peter said.

"We'll see what we can do", Erik said.

"Also Altum said that I was a Spider Totem", Peter said. This caused Erik's eyes to widen before he spoke.

"Peter I think it's time you learned the truth of what and who you are", Erik said. Peter was surprised by Erik's words as Erik led them all into the tower.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Inside of a building, a man was levitating off of the ground while he was meditating. This man wore a blue and white long-sleeved shirt with black pants, yellow gloves, and a red and gold bellowing cape. Around his neck was a gold necklace in the shape of... an eye.

Suddenly Madame Web materialized behind him and took a few steps towards him. "Hello Stephen", Madame Web said.

"I'm busy meditating right now Madame Web. Please do not disturb unless it is important", Stephen said.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Madame Web asked with an obvious smirk.

"To annoy me", Stephen said with a small smirk on his face while Madame Web pouted at him.

"Be that as it may, I have a request", Madame Web said. "Our prince is still alive", Strange's eyes widened as he turned around to look at Madame Web,"and it seems he will make a choice as to come to Arachnea. I need your help to make sure that when he gets there, I will assume the throne".

"Peter is alive", Strange whispered to himself before nodding to Madame Web. "I'll do what I can to look after him when he gets here".

"Thank you Stephen", Madame Web said before she began to fade away all the way Strange began to prepare as he created a portal and walked through it.

* * *

 **with Peter**

It was an hour since then and Peter was in a room with Queen Opala, Farah, Shayera, Erik, Charles, and Logan present. Logan had just gotten back from getting an item and came back with it in his hands. It was the box that Nasir gave to Logan. Logan decided top hold onto it until it was time to give it to Peter.

"Peter before we tell you we have to let you know that we wanted nothing more than for you to know the truth of who you were", Charles said. "You are the prince of a race of people that worship the Spider God Anansi". This shocked Peter to his core.

"More importantly, your parents Richard and Mary were the king and queen of the Spiders", Erik said. "The name Spider Totem was nickname due to magic being used to empower you".

Peter was taking in everything they said before speaking. "I take it that my parents are dead, huh?" Peter asked.

"A sad fact that we all hate to admit", Erik said. "Your parents were good people, hell your father was the one to convince me to walk a different path".

"More importantly, your parents did everything they could to help others regardless of what others wanted", Logan said.

"What happened to them?" Peter asked.

"Darkseid's invasion happened", Charles said. "From what we could tell, Darkseid's forces attacked your home city and caused untold destruction to your city and people". As Charles spoke, Peter started to have images flash into his mind as various people were running when creatures attacked them all.

"From what happened your mother died from severe burns", Erik said. Again Peter's mind flashed to a woman with brown hair being burned alive. More images started to appear within Peter head and he grabbed the side of his head. "Peter are you alright?"

Erik's question was answered as Peter opened his mouth. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Peter yelled as he held his head and fell to his knees. Charles, Opala, Farah, and Logan ran over to check on him.

"Peter what's wrong?" Opala asked as she held him.

"I-I remember everything. There were explosions. People were frightened and running away. I was scared and confused and didn't know what was happening. And then I saw mom when she..." Peter trailed off as he remembered his mother with tears forming and falling from his eyes. "My mother was burned alive right in from of me".

"It seems your memories of that day have returned", Erik said.

"But how could I have forgotten who I was?" Peter asked as he was held up.

"It must have been from the trauma you suffered from watching your people killed during Darkseid's attack. You subconsciously suppressed those memories away as a result and completely forgot about them", Charles said.

"Your memories must have resurfaced by talking things out", Erik said.

"Looks like it", Peter said as he brushed the tears away. With that Charles nodded to Logan.

"This box was given to me by the late Pharaoh Nasir, who told me to give this to you when you came of age", Logan said. "I originally wanted to give this to you when you turned eighteen but I guess this a good time as any to give you this".

Peter opened the box and saw what was inside. Peter's eyes widened when he saw what it was. There were several objects that were inside of it and they were various papers, a book on weapons crafting, a key, a suit, and a mask. There was one more item in it as well.

It was an ore.

"That's a brick of Nth metal", Opala said causing Peter to turn to her.

"It is?" Peter asked.

"Yeah", Opala said.

"I guess my late thought that you deserved something to help you later on", Farah said.

"So what should I do now that I know this?"

"Honestly Peter anything that you want. That choice is up to you Peter. Just know that no matter what, you have our support", Charles said.

"Then I need to go to Arachnea", Peter said.

 _ **Next time Peter's eighteenth birthday and the rulers leave. Plus Jean and Wanda give Peter the best birthday gift ever.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Gregory Fritsch** : An awesome idea but I have other plans for Natasha in this story. I might make her part of them harem.

 **gunman** : Peter was five-years-old at the time of Darkseid's invasion.

 **Mr. unknow** : Trust me you don't want to miss it.

 ** _Lemon in this chapter!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters seen and used in this story are all owned by Marvel, DC, Dynamite Entertainment, and Gabeworks respectively.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Birthday Present**_

It was late at night as Raven, Ororo, and Betsy were flying back to Utopia with Neena. "So how much longer until we get there?" Neena asked.

"We'll be there in a few seconds. In fact, I can see Utopia from here", Raven said.

"Trust me, you're gonna love it on Utopia. It has an amazing view of the ocean and it is very peaceful", Ororo said.

"Yes and there are some amazing people for you to meet", Betsy said with her mind thinking of Peter. Ororo apparently knew what Betsy was referring to and smiled as well. Raven smirked as she knew of their obvious crush on Peter.

"Is Utopia safe?" Neena asked.

"Yes it is. It's one of the safest places for mutants", Ororo answered.

"Uh girls, you might want to take a look at this", Raven said. Ororo and Betsy walked over to where she was to see that several destroyed Sentinels along with damaged buildings and houses in Utopia. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

As the ship landed they saw as Charles and Erik walk up to the ship. The four women got out and were met by the two men. "Raven, girls, it's good to see you all in one piece", Charles said.

"We should be saying that to you", Raven said. "What happened here, I thought you all were having your meeting?"

"We did but Stryker and his Purifiers attacked us. No body was killed thankfully and most of the Purifiers were defeated while the others escaped. As for Stryker his in the custody of Wakanda's King T'Chaka and won't be getting out any time soon", Erik said.

"He should be dead for attacking Utopia", Raven said.

"Trust me Raven, I wanted nothing more than his death but King T'Chaka reassured me he'd deal with Stryker", Erik said.

"I hope so", Raven said.

"So what might your name be?"

"Neena Thurman",

"A beautiful name. Trust me, Utopia is still standing and that you are very much welcomed here", Charles said.

"Okay", Neena said.

"I'll take Neena to where she will be staying. Betsy, you and Ororo go ahead to find Logan", Charles said. The two women nodded before walking off while Charles led Neena to where she will stay.

"So did anything else happen?"

"Well, Peter found out about his heritage and decided to leave Utopia days from now", Erik said as he began walking to the building.

"What?!" Raven said shocked by this as she followed behind Erik.

* * *

 **Arachnea**

Within a building, Madame Web walked up to a man wearing robes and knelt before him. "The prince has made the choice to come here, my lord", Madame Web said.

"Please rise, Julia. I may be a God but I've never been comfortable with that", the man said as he turned around to face her. "In regards to the prince, everything is going according to plan. Make sure to be kind and tell him everything once he gets here".

"Of course, Lord Anansi", Julia said.

* * *

 **Utopia**

A few days had passed since that day and everyone was trying to rebuild. Ororo and Betsy met with Peter and learned that he found out he was a prince and that he decided to leave Utopia. While they were upset, Peter did promise to meet the, some time later. Other than that, Hank went to work trying to fix the ships for the rulers while Peter and a few others helped rebuild a few buildings. Jean, Wanda, Scott, and Lorna began showing Neena around Utopia per request from Charles. As for Betsy and Ororo, they were tasked with aiding Hank in his lab.

As for Peter, he was currently in his apartment. Erik and Charles recommended that Peter should at least take off a day after his birthday tomorrow and giving him time to prepare and look over the contents in box. Peter had the box on his bed a he was looking at the brick of brick of Nth metal that he was holding.

Peter remembered back to his asking Queen Opala what he should do with the Nth metal given to him. Her answer was simple. Make a weapon that he wants it to be.

Peter held it in his hands thinking about it. "Maybe I can make into a katana. I always wanted one but Logan said I was too young to have one", Peter said when he got a knock on the door. Peter walked down the stairs and went to the door when he spoke. "Hold on". Peter opened the door and Queen Hippolyta and Antiope walked in. "Queen Hippolyta and General Antiope, what brings you both here?"

"We came by to see you. We heard from Charles that you were told of who you were", Hippolyta said.

"We also learned out about your decision to leave Utopia", Antiope said.

"Yeah, I have to go see what Arachnea looks like again and I also want to see what happened to my people, assuming they are all alright", Peter said.

"We understand more than you think", Antiope said.

"You both knew my parents right? What were they like to you?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

"Both your parents were amazing. Your father was kind, strong, and devoted to his friends and family. Your mother was just like your father but had a great sense of humor with a lovable smile that made everyone happy", Antiope said.

"Your father was also a womanizer as well", Hippolyta said with a small smile causing Peter to look confused. "He would just try to help someone and the women around him would fall for him. He'd subconsciously make someone fall in love with him and never know about it at all. Then again that's the price for being a Spider Totem".

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Peter asked.

"Male Spider Totems have an uncanny ability to make any woman fall for them. They unintentionally make women fall for them through their charm, personality, or character", Hippolyta said.

"Ah, that explains everything", Peter muttered to himself with wide eyes. Antiope saw this and giggled at his reaction.

"I had a feeling you would have the same problem. Let's just hope you haven't done anything to any of the women here", Hippolyta said.

"I haven't", Peter said frantically.

"Alright then", Hippolyta said. "I should say though that the only beings that can't be affected by male Spider Totems are female Spider Totems. If a male Spider seeks to court a female Spider, they must defeat them in combat".

"Why through combat?" Peter asked out of confusion.

"Well female Spiders like to play hard to get. I think they take after us Amazons in a way", Antiope said with giggle.

"That kinda makes since but it's still kinda weird", Peter said.

"A lot of things are weird Peter, trust me", Hippolyta said. "Since we'll be leaving tomorrow, I believe it's a good idea to give you this". Hippolyta reached behind her and gave Peter a dagger. "Your father gave me this dagger as a gift. I think it's only right that you have it".

"Think of it as an early birthday gift", Antiope said.

"Thank you Queen Hippolyta and General Antiope. I'll keep it with me at all times", Peter said.

"Of course", Hippolyta said before she and her sister began to walk towards the door. "We had better get going. We leave tomorrow afternoon back to Themyscira".

"I agree. Until next time Peter", Antiope said.

"Right until next time", Peter said. With that Hippolyta and Antiope left and closed the door behind them. Peter locked the door after the two women left and went to bed afterwards. As Peter laid in his bed, he held up the knife that Hippolyta gave him and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Today was the day that the rulers were leaving. Thanks to Hank McCoy, the ships that brought them all to Utopia were fixed up. Most of the rulers were able to get their things together and already placed on the ships. So far only Queen Opala's group was having trouble as Opala was trying to carry a large bag. As she continued to walk, she tripped on a nearby branch. She would have fallen face first had someone not kept her from falling.

"Need some help?" Opala looked up to see Peter and smiled.

"Why yes, thank you", Opala said with a smile. With that Peter carried the bag for her and placed the bag on her ship for her. "Thank you for helping me again Peter".

"Anytime Opala", Peter said.

"By the way, I hear that today is your birthday", Opala said.

"Yeah, I finally turn eighteen", Peter said.

"Well congratulations! Happy birthday!" Opala said with a hug to Peter.

"You honor me, Queen Opala. Thank you", Peter said. Soon enough Peter was hugged from behind by Farah and felt her massive breasts on his back. "Lady Farah?"

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me and my daughter and to say happy birthday. Also from now on Peter, just call me Farah", Farah said with a smile as she let go.

"Uh yeah, sure", Peter said.

"Looks like everything is ready to go", Shayera said.

"Alright then, we'll be getting on the ship", Opala said.

"Also, thanks for helping me with Altum the other day, kid. I owe you one", Shayera said.

"Hey, don't mention it. It's the least I could do", Peter said as waved it off. Shayera smiled at him.

"Well we better get going. Let's meet again some other time kid", Shayera said as she and Peter shook hands. Peter nodded as she, Opala, and Farah got on the ship. Peter saw Opala through a window and as the ship began to take off, she waved at him prompting Peter to wave back. Soon enough the ship began to leave Utopia.

"Something tells me that Opala likes you", a voice said. Peter looked to his right to see Diana.

"Looks like it, huh?" Peter asked. "Diana right? Thanks for helping us out yesterday. That really means a lot".

"Anytime", Diana said as she held her hand out. "I do hope we meet again".

"Same here", Peter said as he shook her hand. With that Diana began to walk to the ship that the Amazons came in. A little while later all the ships left Utopia to their destinations. With nothing else to do, Peter began to walk away from the area and head back into the city.

Peter walked into the city and was found by Logan. "The hell kid, I've been looking everywhere for you", Logan said.

"Sorry, Queen Opala needed help with something", Peter said.

"Whatever you say kid", Logan said. "Look I need help with something and you're one of the only few tech guys I can find".

"Sure anytime", Peter said.

"Alright then, follow me", Logan said. Logan led Peter into one of the shops where is was extremely dark. Peter and Logan walked inside when...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER!" a chorus of cheers and claps were heard with the lights being turned on and people jumping out to surprise Peter. Peter smiled as he saw everyone present.

"You planned this?" Peter asked Logan.

"Nope they did", Logan said with a smirk as he pointed to Jean, Wanda, Betsy, and Ororo. "I'd celebrate with them for today and tomorrow".

"Right", Peter said as he walked forward to the others. "Thank you guys I really appreciate it".

The entire day was a great big party with Peter enjoying his moments with everyone. According to Jean, most of the food was cooked by Robert and Sam while the cake surprisingly was made by Logan. Even more surprising was that the cake taste great. Logan made it a point to say that this would be his only time baking a cake much to everyone's dismay.

Peter sat and chatted with a few people mainly with Scott, Bobby, the girls, Sam, and Robert. During the party, Peter was approached by Wanda and gave him a note for to read once the party was over.

In the end, Peter and Scott had one last sparring match between each other... while shirtless. This sparing match caused a lot of the girls to crazy for them both. In the end Peter won their sparring match but he and Scott shook hands and hugged as friends with everyone applauding them. This was definitely, the highlight for everyone.

After a while, everyone decided to leave to head home, exhausted from their partying even though everyone was satisfied. It was late at night as Peter made it to his apartment, he took out the note Wanda gave him. Peter looked at the note before his eyes widened at what it said. He immediately got up and left his apartment while the note sitting on his table.

 _'Come to the Hidden Beach after the party to get your special birthday present'_. It was all the note had on it.

 _ **-Later-**_

Peter had made it to the Hidden Beach, an area underground that was found by Kitty and Rogue years ago. The Hidden Beach had an opening that led out to the ocean wear light would shine in and small glowing crystals that acted like stars at night. This area was usually as spot where most couples would go to.

Peter looked around to see that Wanda was standing there in a red bikini. "Hey, glad you could make it", Wanda said as she walked up to Peter. "Peter, since you'll be leaving after tomorrow, we want to have at least a few moments with you".

"Well I guess that- wait, we?" Peter asked. Soon enough, out of the water came Jean who was completely naked. "Okay whoa".

"Okay? Whoa? Is that all you want to say to me Peter?" Jean asked as she walked up to him and gently kissed him. Peter was taken aback by this before he wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her two stopped as Wanda approached Peter and kissed him as well. "I think Peter likes his present".

Wanda and Peter stopped kissing leading to Peter removing his shirt and pants. While he did that, Wanda took off her top and revealing her nice breasts. Jean walked up to Peter as he removed his boxers to show his long manhood and proceeded to stroke him.

Peter groaned before grabbed Jeans right breast and began sucking her nipple. This act caused her to be aroused that she began to stroke him harder.

"I can't take it any more. Peter I need you now", Jean said as she placed on the ground and crawled on top of him. Jean placed Peter erect manhood at the entrance of her love canal before she sat back on it causing him to go in.

Peter groans at this and begins to thrust into her much to Jean's arousal. "Wow, you feel so tight", Peter said. Jean begins to lean forward and lays on Peter while Peter thrusts into her as she kisses him.

"That's because your so big baby", Jean said she began grinding on him. As she did that, Peter decided to spank her nice looking ass causing her to moan out in ecstasy.

Wanda watches as this goes on and began to play with herself as she places her hand on to her wet womanhood. She uses her other hand to massage her left breast as watches.

Jean saw what Wanda was doing and smirked towards Peter. "I think Wanda you right now", Jean said as Peter was pounding her hard while sucking on her breasts.

"Then I better hurry", Peter said as he began thrusting faster into Jean until he felt his limit. "Jean".

"I know. Go right ahead", Jean encouraged. Peter bucked hard into Jean as he released his load into her. Jean almost screamed but Peter kissed her to stop her from doing so. Once they separated, Jean got off of Peter. "Make sure you give it to her good".

"Of course", Peter said as he walked over to Wanda. Wanda saw him walking to her and smiled at him. "So you need any help with what you're doing?"

"Yes I do. My fingers aren't long enough. Do you have something long for me?" Wanda said with sultry smile.

"I believe I do", Peter said as he slowly entered into Wanda. Wanda gasped at the feeling of Peter's length inside of her as Peter began to slowly thrust into her. Wanda wrapped her arms and lags around him as he continued to screw her. "Is it too much?"

"No way baby, it's just what I wanted", Wanda said before she kissed him. This caused Peter to thrust faster and harder in to her. Wanda tried to keep her cool but she had an orgasm as a result.

"Heads up I'm gonna-"

"I know. It's a safe day, do it", Wanda said. Peter started to move faster before he finished himself off inside of Wanda. Wanda felt his man-milk coating her walls and filling her up before letting go of Peter.

Jean got near the two and kissed Peter as he pulled himself out of Wanda. Wanda also kissed Peter after he and Jean separated. "Thank you, both of you", Peter said.

"Anytime Peter", Jean said.

"And happy birthday", Wanda said.

 _ **Next time Ororo and Betsy have a "talk" with Peter. Plus Peter leaves Utopia to begin his journey.**_ _ **Funny how this is his birthday and I published this on my birthday!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Mr. unknow** : I made a mistake last chapter and everyone thought that it was birthday. That's not true. I was trying to say that this started was made on my birthday. I'm sorry for the confusion. As for the comment to the last chapter, thank you.

 **Blobking** : Peter will be going far

 **gunman** : Thanks man. Peter, Betsy, and Ororo will definitely have their little "talk" in this chapter.

 **LLHOTF** : No he won't be the center of the web.

 ** _Lemon in this chapter!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters seen and used in this story are all owned by Marvel, DC, Dynamite Entertainment, and Gabeworks respectively.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Goodbye Utopia**_

In Egypt the ship carrying Queen Opala and her group had finally landed. The door opened and formed a stairway allowing the queen and others to walk off. The moment they got off, they were met by a several towns people who came to see her. While Opala smiled and waved to many, Shayera and Seth had to keep some people back as they were headed for the palace.

They finally got to the palace when Opala was jumped at by her favorite pet. "Sebastillion, it's good to see you again. Did you miss me?" Opala said as she began petting he panther and being licked as a result.

"Feels more like he was bored and wanted you back to play with him", Farah said as she walked to her. Shayera smiled as she saw the two play.

"I was pretty bored without you too, so next time we go somewhere Sebastillion I'm definitely bringing you", Opala said earning a growl of approval from the panther.

"That might be a problem. Sebastillion is still a panther and you know how panthers are", Seth said as walked into room. "Remember the legend on the Panther Goddess that killed some of her own people, not to mention eating her own son?"

"Yes, we remember, but even then she was tricked into doing so", Opala said.

"Tricked or not she still killed innocent people", Seth said.

"So are you saying that some people are not capable of redeeming themselves?" Shayera asked with a pointed look towards Seth who understood what she meant.

"I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying that there are some acts that just cannot be forgiven", Seth said.

"Look let's save that discussion for later and just be thankful that we're home. After the last few days, I am more than ready to take a break", Opala said.

"Being on Utopia wasn't that bad was it? After all I'm pretty sure you seem to like that spider guy a lot", Shayera teased making Opala's face slightly red.

"Peter's a nice guy so why wouldn't I like him", Opala said.

"Speaking of Peter, I hope he is alright. I'd love to have spent more time with him", Farah said.

"Same here", Opala said to herself. Soon enough, Sebastillion began licking Opala again and she giggled as she pet her pet panther. A chorus of laughs was heard as everyone watched this happen.

Unknown to them all a man in a cloak watched them all. "My master will return. Hail En Sabah Nur", the man said as he walked away.

* * *

 **Utopia**

It was the next day after Peter's eighteenth birthday and right now Peter was inside of Hank's lab with fellow genius named Forge. He was given the name forge because of him tinkering with various tech and understanding how it was created and used. "Hey I got your message, what's going on?"

"We have something to show you", Forge said. "Remember when the Purifiers arrived here with those modified ships to invade?"

"Yeah, I remember that very well", Peter said as he remembered the Purifier's first attack of the month.

"Well, we have something to show you", Forge said as he and Hank gestured to an object with a tarp over it. Forge removed the tarp and revealed a new vehicle. "This beauty is based on the same types of boats that the Purifiers used so to differentiate them I had to make it different in a way".

"Different how?" Peter asked.

"Simple, Forge and I were able to create this vehicle after studying and analyzing the Sentinels that were moved here", Hank said. "By doing so, we were able to create a vehicle that can travel through land, sky, and sea".

"Awesome", Peter said.

"We decided that you should have this just in case", Forge said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this", Peter said.

"Anytime, just be careful and try not to get destroyed", Hank said.

"Of course", Peter said. "By the way, why are you guys putting this Sentinel back together?" Peter pointed to the Sentinel in the lab.

"We believe it's a good idea to have one on our side and reprogrammed this Sentinel to do so", Hank said.

"Sentinels fighting for mutants... that's crazy, but it just might work. An interesting concept idea", Peter said.

"My thoughts exactly", Hank said. "I have already spoken with Erik about it and he seemed skeptical at first but thought that it might prove useful".

"Well that's a good thing", Peter said.

"Peter, it's Betsy. We need to talk. Can you you come home?" Betsy asked telepathically.

"Uh yeah sure. I'll be there soon", Peter said before turning to Hank and Forge. "That was Betsy calling me telepathically. She said we need to talk so I better get going".

"Alright then see ya later", Forge said as he and Hank waved at him as he leaving.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

In an unknown area, a few Purifiers were in a room where they were met by a man in a tux with red wavy hair. The man got up from his chair and glared at them all. "I gave you all one instruction and that was to kill the spider. Tell me, how is killing someone that much of a problem for you?" the man asked.

"It's not like we wanted to fail. We had an army to attack Utopia but they had other rulers there as well", one Purifier said.

"What do you mean by that?" the man said.

"The Black Panther was there. Same with the Amazon Queen and several others", said that same Purifier.

"That's impossible. The Amazons would never leave their Paradise Island even if the world was in trouble", the man said. "Are you sure it was Hippolyta and her so called sisters?"

"Yeah, that was her", said another Purifier.

"Unbelievable. Which means the spider will likely go back to Arachnea. More than that he'll likely know of my connection to his parents", the man said.

"So what do we do now?"

"I'm so glad you asked. You all can die" the man said with a small evil smirk as his eyes glew yellow and conjured fire on his right hand. He pointed his hand at them all as they tried to run away before they were all incinerated. "As for my new plan, I'll have to call in a specialist to deal with him. And I know exactly who to call". The man sat back down in his chair with an evil smirk.

* * *

 **with Peter**

Peter managed to make it to his apartment where he opened the door and walked in. He was soon met by Betsy who was sitting on his couch with her hands folded under her breasts while holding a stern look at Peter.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"You should know the answer to that Peter", Betsy said as she got off the couch and walked towards him. "Peter we knew about what happened with you, Jean, and Wanda".

"Okay, look I can explain about tha- wait what do you mean we?" Peter asked.

"I'm here too Peter", a voice called out and Peter looked to his right to see Ororo walk towards him as well. "If you can explain then explain".

"Well, they said they had a birthday gift for me but I didn't know that it was kind of birthday gift. I wanted to talk them out of it but well...", Peter said.

"Peter we're not mad that you had sex with them", Ororo said.

"Wait you're not?" Peter asked out of confusion.

"No, we're mad because we weren't involved", Betsy said as she and Ororo were pressing themselves onto Peter causing him to blush slightly. "I think we should rectify that problem, right Ororo?"

"Indeed we should", Ororo said as her breasts were pressed against his back. Betsy wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and kissed him on the lips. After Betsy kissed him, Ororo turned him around and kissed him.

While Ororo kissed Peter, Betsy began taking off her clothes by removing her shirt and bra. Betsy pulled Peter away from Ororo and placed his head into her breasts. Ororo decided to strip out of her clothes as well and wearing nothing but panties on while Peter began to suck on Betsy's breasts.

Peter stopped and began to take off all of his clothes and revealing his naked form. This caused Betsy to take off her pants and panties just as Ororo hugged Peter from behind and grabbing and stroking his erect manhood.

Betsy walked up to Peter and started kissing him again before she spoke. "Let's take this up stairs", Betsy said.

"I agree", Ororo said as she and Betsy led Peter to his bedroom.

Once they got to the bedroom, Betsy crawled onto the bed and pulling Peter towards her and kissing him. "Ororo do you mind if I have him first?" Betsy asked.

"Not at all, go on ahead", Ororo said.

Betsy laid Peter on the bed sitting on his lap and placing him inside her wet entrance. Betsy continues to bounce on top of Peter's lap as he holds on to her waist while groaning. "How does it feel Peter?" Betsy asked as she turned around to look at Peter.

"It feels great", Peter said.

"Good", Betsy said as she starts twerking on him. Peter began thrusting inwards into Betsy as she bounced on him.

Some time passed and Peter decided to hold on to Betsy as he began to get up on his knees and started to thrust into her harder. Betsy felt herself orgasm as Peter hit the right spot on her.

"You must really enjoy this don't you Peter?" Betsy asked.

"Yes I really do", Peter said as continued thrusting.

"I can tell", Betsy said as she began twerking again. At the same time Peter grabbed Betsy's breasts causing her to moan.

"Dammit Betsy! I'm going to cum!" Peter said.

"I know you are. I want it", Betsy smirked as she gripped Peter's member hard with her womanhood. Betsy laid her head down on a pillow while Peter continued to plow her. In the end, Peter released his load into Betsy's love canal. "Thank you Peter for cumming inside me".

Before Peter can respond, Ororo pushed back on the bed before straddling him.

"Trust me Peter you're going to enjoy every bit of it", Ororo said as she slip herself onto Peter's shaft all the way down and taking every inch of him inside of her.

Peter held onto Ororo as she began to ride Peter hard while her chocolate orbs dangled in front of him. Peter grabbed her breasts and began to sucking them as she rode him hard.

"Shit Ro, you feel-" Peter was cut off when Ororo kissed him.

"Great, amazing, tight?" Ororo asked with a smirk.

"All of the above", Peter replied.

"Good. I want you to feel how good it is", Ororo said as she kept riding him. As she continued on Peter used his left hand to grab a side of her ass. He used his right hand to grab her right breast and began sucking on it.

Peter felt Ororo have an orgasm as he kept thrusting into her much to Ororo's pleasure. He decided to continue thrusting as Ororo started to bounce on him.

Peter could feel his end nearing and spoke out to Ororo. "Ro I'm gonna cum, do you want it?" Peter asked.

"Of course I do", Ororo said. Peter wasted no time wrapping his arms around Ororo and thrusting harder than before into Ororo as she began bouncing on him.

In the end, the inevitable occurred as Peter coated Ororo's walls with his semen. Peter fell on the bed laying in between Betsy and Ororo. "We should definitely do this again some time later", Peter said.

"Why not right here and right now? The night is still young", Betsy said. Before Peter could respond, he was attacked by Betsy and Ororo who smothered him in their breasts.

 _ **-The Next Day-**_

It was the next day and currently Peter was at the beach with Jean, Wanda, Betsy, Ororo, Scott, Logan, Hank, Erik, and Charles. Peter had already gotten his bag full of clothes as well as the box that belonged to his father. "It should be here soon", Hank said before pointing in the sky. "Ah, there it is".

Descending from the sky was the new car Hank and Forge created as it slowly landed on the ground. Everyone but Peter and Hank was shocked by this. "Nice car Hank. Before Pete leaves, you mind if take it for a spin?" Logan asked.

"Thanks Logan but no. This is for Peter", Hank said.

"Can't blame a guy for asking", Logan said before he turned to Peter. "Good luck kid and don't get yourself killed".

"Of course", Peter said as he and Logan bumped fists. "And thank you for everything Logan". Logan smiled and nodded at the kid as Scott walked up to him.

"Make sure you at least can come and visit every once in a while, will ya?" Scott asked.

"I have no intention of not coming by", Peter said. With that the two bumped fists before hugging. This actually got the girls slightly jealous of Scott.

"Good luck Pete", Scott said as he and Peter separated.

"You too, my friend", Peter said. Soon enough the girls walked towards Peter. "Ladies".

The four ended up hugging him all at once with Peter hugging them all back much to their joy. "Be careful out there Peter because we don't want to find out you got hurt", Jean said as they separated.

"You mean a lot to us all", Ororo said.

"I promise ladies that I'll be careful", Peter said.

"You might also want to look out as well", Wanda said.

"Who knows, you might see one of us outside of Utopia", Betsy said.

"I honestly, hope we do", Peter said making the girls hopeful. Hank walked up to Peter soon enough.

"Well everything is ready for Peter. I should let you know about this car", Hank said as and Peter walked towards it. "This car has a map that will lead you to Arachnea plus a built in feature that records every town and city that you visit. It also has a tracking device tuned to your spider sense that can allow you to find it".

"Does it help out in a fight as well?" Peter asked.

"As of a matter in fact, it does. It has missiles and lasers that can be used to finish your enemies quickly", Hank said. "In the off chance that you decide to take a more stealthy approach, it has a camouflage mode".

"Nice, thank you Hank", Peter said.

"Your welcome", Hank said as Peter hugged him. "Good luck my young friend".

Peter nodded before making his way to the car and placing his stuff in the passengers seat. "Well I guess this is goodbye. For now at least", Peter said.

"Of course. As an old saying goes, 'It is not goodbye forever, it is only goodbye for now'", Charles said.

"And understand that you are more than welcome to come back", Erik said with a smile.

"Thank you", Peter said. He started the machine and began levitating. "See you all later and take care!" With that Peter closed the doors and flew off with everyone waving at him. It didn't take him long to push a button that displayed the map and realized that he was headed in the right direction. "Alright, onwards to Arachnea", Peter said as he started to floor it and took off.

 _ **Next time Peter deals with pirates and the Pirate Queen.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**gunman** : Yeah you're right, the lemon was kinda bland. I kinda rushed to get it finished and it just didn't feel like a lemon to me. I won't be updating that scene but I promise that the lemons will be better from this point forward.

 **CRUDEN** : There are pirates and there is a self proclaimed Pirate Queen. She and Peter will interact with each other.

 **LLHOTF** : This Julia is from the same universe as Peter in this story. It wouldn't make any sense to have Julia from Earth 616 to come to this universe. Besides multiverse travel will not be a plot point like any my other stories.

 _ **Disclaimer: Spider-Man and other characters seen and used in this story are all owned by Marvel, DC, Dynamite Entertainment, and Gabeworks respectively.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Trouble on the Seven Seas**_

It has been twelve hours since Peter left Utopia on his new flying car and currently Peter was... bored. He was in the car as he decided to activate a button that allowed to float on the water and sat back in a chair. Peter opened the top part of the car so that he can see the sky and ocean.

While at first Peter was overjoyed to look at the scenery, he was now bored of looking at it for five hours straight. Peter decided that it was time to do something and decided to grab his bag.

"Alright let's get some practice in", Peter said as he grabbed the brick of Nth metal. He also grabbed another item; an amulet that has a transmutation circle on it. "It's a good thing I was able to make this a few days ago. If I remember correctly, I can change an object's shape with alchemy. I wonder..." Peter muttered to himself as he looked at it and held it in his hand.

Soon enough, his hands started to light up and the brick of Nth metal changed into and a staff within a matter of seconds.

"Alright! Let's see what else I can transform it into", Peter said as he transformed it back into a brick before putting it away. He managed to grab a rock the size of a pebble before changing into a large rock. Soon after he began transforming it into other things. A block. A pyramid. A sphere. A sword. Logan's head. A large circular shield. A miniature statue of himself.

Peter chuckled to himself before changing it one last time to a miniature statue of Jean, Wanda, Betsy, and Ororo. Peter sighed to himself at this.

"Miss them already", Peter said as transformed it back into a rock. Soon enough, Peter had another thought in his mind and decided to change it again. "I wonder if I can change it into metal". Peter strained himself until... he stopped and held up a metal brick. "I knew reading those notes on alchemy would help me out".

Soon enough, Peter's Spider Sense blared and he got up, pressed a button, and swerved the car when...

 _ **BOOM!**_

An explosion occurred with water splashing on Peter and getting the interior water slightly. "Okay what the hell is going on?!" Peter shouted as he pressed a button as the top of the car returned. Peter could see two nearby pirate ships firing their cannons at each other. "Why the hell are those people fighting?"

Peter pressed a button that caused the car to camouflage and flew closer to the fight undetected. Peter looked to the top of both ships to see that there were a group of humans fighting against... men that look like horses.

"Huh, first time in a long time seeing demi-humans again", Peter said. "Huh, pirate horsemen, that's new".

Demi-humans were beings that have human and animal like qualities. A long time ago, demi-humans started to pop up out of no where and were considered lesser beings by normal humans leading to demi-humans being forced to serve under normal humans.

There were different types of demi-humans such like Lamias, Centaurs, Bovines, Harpies, and of course Minotaurs. There are more than those and each type has their own unique personality and skills.

Peter watched as the fighting continued and saw a woman with long red hair, an eye-patch, pirate clothes, a large hat, and large breasts. She also held a pirate sword in her hand as she shouted. "That's it men keep pushing them back", the red head said.

"Pirate Queen Bal'Rana, it has been a while", the horsemen's captain said.

"Indeed it has been a while Captain Ironhood and your day of reckoning has arrived", Bal'Rana said as she drew her sword at him.

"Then give me your best shot then Pirate Queen", the Captain Iron-Hood said with a smirk on his face. Bal'Rana leapt across from her ship to Ironhood's ship and placed her sword towards him.

"Any last words Ironhood?" Bal'Rana asked with a triumphant smirk.

"Well since you asked, I have to say your men were easier to convince than I thought", Captain Ironhood said with a smirk of his own.

Bal'Rana looked confused until her eyes widened in fear. She saw that her men were taking her ship and leaving. "What why?!" Bal'Rana yelled out.

"Sorry Captain", traitorous pirate one said.

"You should've paid us more gold", traitorous pirate two said.

Bal'Rana realized that she now had various swords pointed at her. Captain Ironhood walked forward and held a knife to her neck. "Welcome aboard Pirate Queen. We'll be enjoying your stay here", Captain Ironhood said with a smirk as he held a knife to her neck.

Peter watched all those events and was shocked at what Bal'Rana's men did. Peter was even more shocked that Bal'Rana was now the horsemen's prisoner and would likely get tortured or worse... become their toy for their own amusement. "She's going to need help. I'll need to find a way to get on board and take out those horsemen before I save her", Peter said.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

A goblin like creature appeared in a room where the man from before was as the man stood up seeing the goblin. "What are you doing here?" the man asked.

"Apologies my king, but I to inform you that the assassin is here to meet you", the goblin said. Soon enough a woman appeared and walked into the room. She had long black hair with blue eyes and wore red no sleeved shirt, gray pants and black boots. She also wore a long black coat.

"Miss Woosan, it is nice to finally meet you", the man said with a grin.

"Speak your mind, I do not wish to linger here", the woman said bluntly and with a scowl.

"Straight to the point, alright then", the man said. "There is a certain spider heading towards a small village. Let's just say that I have a hatred for spiders and I want him gone".

"A simple arachnid is none of my concern", she said as she turned to leave.

"He's no simple arachnid, he's the son of my enemy that plans to destroy my people", the man said. The woman stopped walking and turned around to face him. "All I ask is that you take him out and I will reward you for your troubles".

"How much?" the woman said.

The man smiled before reaching down and pulling out a briefcase and opened it. Inside of it was nothing but gold coins. "I'm pretty sure that twenty-million zeni should just about cover the cost. But that is after you kill the spider and show me the body", the man said.

"Alright then, you have a deal. I'll go kill this spider for you but you had better not try anything sneaky", the woman said.

"You have my word Misses Woosan", the man said. The woman scowled at him before turning to the goblin that was holding a device for her to use and took it before leaving.

"I have to ask why hire an assassin to kill the spider when I can send a group to kill him instead?" the goblin asked.

"Because she is no ordinary assassin", the man said. "That was the infamous Lady Shiva, the deadliest woman on the planet. She is able to kill several armed opponents at once and will have no problem with finding and killing the spider". The man sat back down at his desk and held up a picture of himself and two other people before speaking. "Who would've thought that we would take drastically different paths, huh Richard?"

"Is something the matter sir?" the goblin asked.

"Of course I am", the man said before placing the picture down and stood up from his desk again. "Send word to all groups that I will be leaving on personal business by tomorrow. Can I trust you to make sure nothing bad happens here?"

"Of course father", the goblin said.

"Then Harry I leave things in your hands tomorrow", the man said as he left.

* * *

 **with Peter**

Back on the ship of the horsemen, the crew members were cleaning the ship as Captain Ironhood held Bal'Rana prisoner in his quarters. Bal'Rana was chained up while Captain Ironhood was in his chair peeling an apple. "Enough with the silence! What are you going to do with me?! You plan on turning me in to the authorities?" Bal'Rana asked.

"Of course not", Captain Ironhood said. "All these years and you still don't get it. I was never after anything but you".

"Me? Why me?" Bal'Rana asked in slight fear.

"Why not you?" Captain Ironhood asked with devious smirk as he pulled out a knife. "I've only wanted one thing from you since day one". He held the knife at he neck before slashing her shirt and causing her large orbs to spill out.

"W-What are you doing?!" Bal'Rana said in fear.

"You know what I'm going to do", Captain Ironhood said.

Before Captain Ironhood could do anything, the door burst open. "Captain, we have trouble!" the horseman said before a web-line tagged him and pulled him back viciously.

"What the hell!" Captain Ironhood yelled before walking to the door to see that Peter was fighting the horsemen.

Peter ran up and kicked a horseman in the face and sending him flying into one of the safe boats before ducking under a sword swipe. Peter uppercut the horseman upwards into the air before kicking him and sending him flying into another safe boat. To make sure they didn't leave Peter shot webs at them and others to keep them from moving.

He also leg-swept another horseman before webbing another one in the face. He back around and webbed the one he leg-swept before picking them up and throwing them into a few other safe boats.

Peter looked around to see that all of the horsemen were in the safe boats and sighed. "Well it took a lot of work but I have to say this was a success", Peter said before his spider sense went off and he flipped to dodge gun fire. Peter landed before facing the Captain Ironhood. "Hmm, I take you're the captain of this ship, huh?"

"Yes I am. I'm also very unhappy with what you just did to my men", Captain Ironhood said.

"Yeah that's fair. Tell you what I'll happily let them go if you give me the redhead", Peter said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you do, I won't hurt you in anyway", Peter said.

"No thanks, I think I'll keep her", Captain Ironhood said before he continued firing his gun. Peter began jumping away and avoiding being shot before shooting a ball of webbing at him that knocked the gun out of his hand.

Before Ironhood could do anything, he was webbed up and brought over to Peter. "You should've agreed", Peter said. Soon enough Peter threw him into one of the safe boats. Peter walked over to where the ropes that connected the boats were and a boney protrusion slowly appeared through his wrist. "Well everyone, I bid you all farewell". Peter used that boney protrusion to slash the ropes and cause the boats to fall onto the ocean. "Don't worry, that webbing wears off after after two hours".

Peter walked into the room where Bal'Rana was and found her chained up. "Who are you?" Bal'Rana asked.

"Just a guy who just wanted to help out", Peter said as he grabbed the chain and broke it. "There you go, you're free now". Bal'Rana looked confused as she noticed it was quiet.

"Wait, what happened to those hay-eaters?"

"Oh they're alive just living on different boats", Peter said as he led Bal'Rana on deck and showed where they were causing her to laugh at them.

"This is great thank you for that", Bal'Rana said with a smile.

"Anytime", Peter said. "Well I better get going. Also you might want to cover up". Peter gestured to her shirt. Bal'Rana remembered that her shirt was still open and exposing her large breasts before covering them.

"Where are you going?" Bal'Rana asked.

"Simple I need to get to the nearest port in Peru. Through there I can go find my old city", Peter said.

"Funny I was headed there as well. My crew and I were suppose to get something important when my crew stabbed me in the back", Bal'Rana said. "Since we're heading for the same place what do you say about getting there together?"

"I'm not so sure I mean you are a pirate and-" Peter was cut off when Bal'Rana walked up to him.

"And what's wrong being a pirate? Who knows maybe we'll have a little fun together", Bal'Rana said as she presses herself on him.

"Well I guess we should head there together just in case", Peter said.

"Thank you so much!" Bal'Rana said as she hugged him. "Trust me you and I are gonna have a great time together".

"Yeah we are", Peter said. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ Peter thought to himself. "I just need to get something first. I'll be right back". With that Peter went to go get his car.

"I gotta say that kid looks amazing. I wonder how good he is with women", Bal'Rana wondered.

 _ **Next time Peter and Bal'Rana face off other pirates. Plus Peter faces off against a new foe.**_

 _ **As Captain Ironhood was his real name, I just came up with a name for him since he didn't have one.**_


End file.
